Лучница
by Kairan1979
Summary: В Дельнохских горах разгорается пламя новой войны. Немолодой офицер, изгнанник, послушный чужой воле, странствующая воительница и таинственный жрец оказываются в самом пекле. Они не подозревают, что их судьбы переплетены и связаны с судьбой Дреная...
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

Карда-Лучница осторожно выглянула из укрытия. То, что ей не удалось пока обнаружить ни одного сатула, абсолютно ничего не значило. Поговорка "Если не видишь сатула, значит он рядом, если видишь – ты уже мертвец" не была пустым хвастовством. За три года она неплохо научилась вычислять, где горный народ выставляет стражу. Перед ней было как раз такое место.  
Девушка прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась, как ее учил настоятель Магнар. Несколько минут она пыталась хоть что-то уловить – бесполезно. Когда голова начала раскалываться от боли, Карда прекратила тщетные попытки.  
Дар Карды был слабым. Она не могла читать чужие мысли, не умела лечить прикосновением. О более высоком искусстве путешествия по Туманным Тропам глупо было даже мечтать. Но хуже всего была невозможность покинуть свое тело. Как бы ей это сейчас пригодилось - взлететь и увидеть все сатулийские посты как на ладони!  
Единственное¸ на что Карда была способна – чувствовать опасность. Даже это срабатывало далеко не всегда. Настоятель Магнар сделал для нее все, что мог, но, как говорится, из березы осину не воспитаешь.  
Как всегда при мысли об учителе девушка улыбнулась. Большинство священников Истока, которых она знала, были высокомерными ханжами, которым дурно делалось при одной мысли обучать мистическим навыкам женщину. Тем более женщину-воина.  
Настоятель Меченосцев был совсем другим.

_- Запомни, девочка, мудрость нельзя вычитать из книг. Тот, кто отворачивается от жизни, копаясь в том, что написали другие, получает ученость, но никак не мудрость.  
- А как же вы, отец настоятель? Вы же получаете мудрость прямо из рук Истока - лукаво заметила Карда. - По крайней мере, я так слышала.  
- Вот что я тебе скажу, – Магнар почесал старый шрам на щеке. - Надо быть очень осторожным с людьми, которые заявляют, что им ведома воля Истока. Неподготовленному человеку очень легко спутать божественное послание с чем-то другим. В библиотеке Ордена описана уйма таких случаев. Но даже знания и могущество не спасают от ошибок. В этом смысле очень примечательна история Шаошада.  
- Странное имя. Он что, чиадзе?  
- В нем текла и чиадзийская, и надирская кровь. Но эта история касается только надиров, поэтому будем для простоты считать его надиром. Так вот, в те времена надиры создали из камня и магии огромную статую волка - Альказарра. Она стала символом единства племен. Но у Шаошада, который был одним из создателей статуи, было видение. Он решил, что сможет использовать Глаза Альказарра чтобы воскресить из мертвых Ошикая, величайшего из надирских героев, и покончить с готирской угрозой. Что ж, видение оказалось ложным. Ошикая никто не воскресил, а надиры после потери Глаз распались на множество мелких племен, совершенно неопасных для готиров. Ошибка Шаошада дорого обошлась и его народу, и самому шаману – разгневанные кражей соплеменники пытали и убили его.  
- Значит, надиры никогда не объединятся?  
- Пока Глаза не найдутся. А это обязательно случится, - тихо добавил настоятель, скорее для себя, чем для нее._

Внезапный холодок во всем теле отвлек ее от воспоминаний. _Сатулы!_ Карда достала из колчана стрелу, еще три воткнула в землю рядом с собой и стала ждать, не отпуская натянутой тетивы.  
Фигура в белом показалась из-за скального уступа. Карда не торопилась стрелять. Если сатул не один, не стоит выдавать себя раньше времени.  
Минута, другая… Девушка успокоилась. Вряд ли опытный боец стал бы поднимать столько шума.  
Должно быть, сатулы не ожидали, что кто-нибудь сможет подобраться к ним с этой стороны, и выставили стражу скорее для порядка.  
Молниеносно распрямившись, Карда выпустила стрелу. Сатул собрался было крикнуть, но стальной наконечник, врезавшийся в горло, заставил его замолчать навсегда.  
Не забывая об осторожности, лучница приблизилась к трупу. Теперь она видела, что сатул был совсем молод. Его возраста не могла скрыть даже черная борода, которой юный воин явно гордился. Сноровисто обшарив карманы мертвеца, Карда нашла лишь пригоршню монет и золотое колечко, по всей видимости, снятое с убитого дреная. Сабля и лук тоже разочаровали ее. Ее короткий меч, невзрачный, без украшений на рукояти, был куда лучше уравновешен. Что до лука, то оружие Карды, изготовленное в Вагрии шесть лет назад, стоило десятка таких поделок.  
Девушка решила припрятать трофейное оружие. Может быть, удастся вернуться сюда, чтобы забрать все это и продать в Дельнохе. Труп она без лишних церемоний сбросила в ближайшую расщелину.  
Выбросив из головы все мысли о неудачливом воине, Карда продолжила путь.


	2. Глава 1

**1.**

Девушка спала в своем укрытии, положив руку на рукоять меча, и не знала, что за ней наблюдают. Будь на ее месте обладатель настоящего Дара, он бы тут же заметил парящий над скалами дух. Дух молодой женщины с длинными волосами, одетой в простое белое платье без украшений.  
Ровена оказалась здесь не случайно. После ухода Друсса в Дельнох она несколько раз видела юную воительницу во сне. Решив посоветоваться с Винтаром, Ровена довольно много узнала о Лучнице. Но этого было недостаточно. Ясно, что девушке выпала непростая судьба (Настоятель Мечей Магнар, учитель Винтара, считал так же), но в чем она заключалась? И какая роль уготована самой Ровене? Что бы ни означало столь неожиданное переплетение судеб, в одном провидица была уверена. Это связано с войной.  
_Я говорю не об одной из бесчисленных войн между государствами_, вспомнились ей давние слова Винтара. _По сравнению с этой они все кажутся ничтожными. Война, о которой я говорю, идет между Истоком и Духом Хаоса. Они сражаются с начала времен, с самого Изначального Мига. Любой человек может стать солдатом на этой войне – даже если никогда не брал в руки оружие._

Война…  
Ровена тяжело вздохнула. Несмотря на то, что ее муж был великим воином, сама она питала к войне и смерти только отвращение. Никогда ей не забыть, как разбойники врывались в ее селение, убивая направо и налево. Не забыть страшное зрелище Друсса, залитого чужой кровью, больше похожего на демона, чем на человека, и серебряный топор, поднимающийся и опускающийся, несущий смерть с каждым ударом. А последняя атака Бессмертных на стены Реши… Ровена отогнала неприятные мысли.  
Когда-то она мечтала о собственном домике в горах, где бы они могли жить. О том, как Друсс будет уходить рано утром, а под вечер возвращаться с вырубки, усталый, но довольный. Он поставит топор в сарай, она накроет на стол, пока Друсс будет смывать с себя пот. Их маленький сын подбежит к отцу и взлетит на его могучее плечо.  
Ровена грустно улыбнулась. Мечты не всегда сбываются. Когда разбойники напали на их деревню, Друссу пришлось взять совсем другой топор – Снагу-Паромщик, легендарное обоюдоострое оружие, выкованное еще во времена Древних. Оружие воинов и королей, а не крестьян – но Друсс, переживший гибель их селения, смерть отца и ее похищение, уже не был крестьянином.

Муж искал ее семь лет. Сначала в Машрапуре, потом в Вентрии и Наашане. Прошагав множество миль, победив могучих врагов, он сам превратился в страшное живое оружие. Друсс-Топор, Серебряный Убийца, Победитель Хаоса… Как сказал ей сам Друсс после их возвращения в Скодию, «стать Легендой легко, а вот жить так очень трудно». Увы, быть женой Друсса-Легенды еще труднее.  
Да, они живут не в хижине, а в настоящей усадьбе. Но детский смех не звучит в этих стенах – и не зазвучит никогда. Ровене было очень тяжело, что она не может подарить своему мужу ребенка.

Конечно, к ним заглядывали друзья. Но это были друзья Друсса – Ровена никогда не заблуждалась на этот счет. Она была лишь спутницей жизни Мастера Топора, которым они восхищались. А для Ровены эти люди были вехами на пути, который молодая женщина от всей души ненавидела.

Даже ледяное дыхание Судьбы в их присутствии становилось сильнее.

«_Игры в Гульготире_», глаза Борчи горели, лысая макушка пожилого борца блестела, как начищенный шлем. «_Там состязаются лучшие из лучших._ А к_ому посчастливилось туда попасть, хватит воспоминаний до конца жизни. Ты непременно должен поехать на следующие Игры, Друсс. Показать этим хвастунам с фарфоровыми подбородками, на что способны парни из Скодии. Ну же, парень! Скажи только слово – я все брошу и займусь твоей подготовкой. Ядра Шемака, да я и сам бы поехал – лет десять назад, когда я чего-то стоил как боец, а не превратился в развалину!_».

Друсс тогда отшутился, но Ровена _знала,_ что ее муж непременно попадет на Пятые Игры. И что эта поездка закончится отнюдь не парой разбитых носов. Но говорить об этом просто-напросто бесполезно. Друсс не верит в судьбу.

«_Друсс только прикидывается простаком, госпожа моя, но мы оба знаем, - он куда умнее, чем кажется_», Бодасен еще не оправился после ранения, когда провожал Серебряного Убийцу и его чудом обретенную супругу на корабль, лицо вентрийца было бледным, но костюм, как всегда, безупречен. «_Удивительное дело – он едва умеет читать и писать, но воинские премудрости впитывает как губка. Когда мы были заперты в осажденном Эктанисе и начали потихоньку впадать в отчаяние, именно он пришел ко мне с планом вылазки. Если когда-нибудь Друссу придется командовать, а не подчиняться приказам, кое-кто сильно удивится_».

Ровена _знала_, что командовать ее мужу непременно придется. Она видела огромную каменную крепость, Друсса, отдававшего распоряжения, что нужно сделать перед началом осады, и двух офицеров, слушавших ее мужа как пророка.

Пожалуй, худшую из всех возможных услуг Друссу оказал Зибен-поэт, самый близкий из его друзей. Он сотворил легенду о Друссе, ни на минуту не задумываясь, чем это обернется для скромного скодийца, никогда не стремившегося к славе. Благодаря песням и рассказам Зибена о Друссе-Легенде прослышали далеко за пределами Дреная – в Вагрии, Лентрии, даже в Чиадзе. И громкая слава положила конец мечтам Ровены, что Друсс когда-нибудь повесит топор на стену и заживет обычной жизнью. Во всех вариантах будущего, которые она видела, Друсс уходил на войну, возвращался и снова уходил, как только начиналась очередная заварушка. Она даже не пыталась удержать мужа, когда тот решил вступить в ополчение против сатулов – она знала, что если Друсс не пойдет на войну, война придет к нему сама.  
Ровена помнила пророчество, обещавшее Друссу еще три с лишком десятка лет. Ее собственный Дар говорил то же самое. Но разве может жена не бояться за мужа, когда он уходит на войну?…

Вспомнив, зачем она здесь, Ровена подлетела к спящей девушке и положила бесплотную руку ей на голову. Тут же к ней пришло видение. Очень четкое видение. Даже слишком.  
Ровена резко взмыла в воздух. Поднявшись выше облаков, она устремилась в Скодию. Снизившись и пройдя сквозь крышу дома, женщина вернулась в свое тело.  
Увидев, что госпожа открыла глаза, Пудри поспешил к Ровене.  
- Как вы себя чувствуете? Вас не было очень долго… - он осекся, увидев бледность Ровены и слезы на ее щеках.  
- Бедное дитя, - прошептала Ровена. – Бедное дитя…


	3. Глава 2

**2.**

Пинок под ребра вырвал Джасина из тяжелого сна.  
- Вставай, сатулийская мразь! Ишь, разлегся! Быстро готовь мне завтрак!  
Зарен Чоу смотрел на своего раба сверху вниз, что со стороны выглядело довольно комично – огромный сатул даже сейчас, одетый в лохмотья, выглядел внушительнее чиадзе.  
Джасин, не говоря ни слова, свернул одеяло (за что получил дополнительный нагоняй) и поплелся к погасшему костру. Огонь загорелся далеко не сразу – прощальный подарочек от вчерашнего дождя. Разумеется, Зарену Чоу даже в голову бы не пришло тратить магические силы на банальное разжигание походного костра.  
Помешивая в котелке, сатул наслаждался минутами, когда можно не слышать голоса ненавистного господина – Зарен погрузился в медитацию. Прожив пару лет в рабстве, поневоле начнешь радоваться даже таким мелочам. К сожалению, помечтать о меткой стреле, обвале или скользком камне Джасину не удалось. Снова и снова в его сознании возникал хозяин.  
Джасин не знал, за что высокородного чиадзе изгнали, и был достаточно умен, чтобы не спрашивать об этом вслух. То, что он знал о желтокожем народе, подсказывало две возможные причины столь сурового наказания – политика или колдовство. Куда большей загадкой было, как Зарин Чоу рассчитывает вернуться в Чиадзе и расквитаться со своими врагами, избежав при этом насаживания на золотой кол.  
Сам Джасин никогда не предполагал, что вернется в родные горы. Тем более в качестве раба.

По меркам своего народа Джасин, совершил тягчайшее преступление. Он верил в Исток, ложного бога дренаев. Святотатство усугублялось тем, что Джасин был Храмовым Стражем.  
Сбежав от жестокой казни, полагавшейся за вероотступничество, Джасин ни на что не надеялся. Его бывшие соотечественники отправились бы даже в Пустоту, приди беглецу в голову укрыться там. Поэтому самое большее, что он мог выиграть – быструю смерть в бою.

_Это была хорошая оборонительная позиция. Скалы не давали окружить его, солнце светило преследователям в глаза.  
- Ты заставил нас неплохо побегать, - ухмыльнулся незнакомый ему одноглазый воин. – Но теперь, кажется, тебе некуда бежать, верно, жалкий изменник с сердцем шавки?  
- Ну так подойти и вырежи мне сердце, - презрительно ответил Джасин, - Или ты только и можешь, что гавкать?  
- Сейчас, - процедил тот, бросаясь вперед. Джасин не пытался парировать его удар – пригнувшись, он выбросил руку с саблей вперед. И немедленно вернулся в исходную стойку, едва услышал вопль. Джасин не пытался добить одноглазого – глубокая рана в животе прикончит так же верно, как удар в сердце, пусть и не столь быстро.  
Теперь на него напали двое. Один – почти такого же роста, как сам Джасин. Другой, с редкой бородой – невысокий, но гибкий, как змея. Опасный противник – сразу понял Страж. Ему пришлось отступить на шаг, потом еще на шаг, и еще. Скоро придется выйти на открытое место, а это – верная смерть.  
В обычном бою Джасин никогда не стал пробовать ничего подобного. Но когда встает выбор между смертельным риском и неминуемой смертью…  
Он взмыл в воздух и, чудом умудрившись увернуться от чужих сабель, оказался позади противников. Клинок Джасина отбил саблю высокого воина в сторону. Поворот – и Редкая Борода, пытавшийся поразить врага в спину, рухнул с подрубленной ногой. Когда высокий понял, что его провели, темные глаза загорелись яростным пламенем, и он с утроенной силой бросился в атаку.  
Наставник Гамар предупреждал молодого Джасина, что когда встречаешься в бою с одержимым, самое лучшее – защищаться, пока тот не выдохнется. Можно наносить такому бойцу рану за раной – он не остановится. Но даже защита давалась с огромным трудом.  
И тут сам Исток пришел на помощь к своему служителю. Джасин уловил сзади какое-то движение, и, отразив очередной удар одержимого, отпрыгнул. И с удовольствием увидел, как сабля Редкой Бороды, пронзив белую ткань, вонзилась высокому в легкие. Одержимый, захрипев от боли и ярости, отрубил руку тому, кто осмелился его ранить. Начисто забыв и о Страже, и об оставшейся в теле сабле, безумец наносил удар за ударом, пока мертвое тело не было изрублено до неузнаваемости.  
Джасин, воспользовавшись подаренной передышкой, переводил дыхание, прислонившись к огромному камню. Запоздало воин почувствовал тупую боль в боку. Трюк с прыжком через вражеские клинки стоил ему легкого ранения.  
Тут Исток сделал Джасину еще один подарок. Одержимый не заметил его в тени скалы, и размахивая обеими саблями (вторую он извлек из собственного тела) бросился в противоположную сторону – прямо на своих товарищей. Те, ошеломленные чудовищной гибелью одного из них и безумием другого, едва не дали застать себя врасплох. Затем стрела с черным оперением, прилетевшая откуда-то сверху, выбила одержимому глаз. Это убило бы обычного воина, этого – всего лишь остановила. Следующая стрела вонзилась в живот.  
Впервые Джасину стало страшно. Он знал, чьи это стрелы.  
А невидимый лучник продолжал осыпать безумца убийственными стрелами. Правая рука, плечо, левая нога… Наконец, тот рухнул - со стрелой в сердце._

- Ты, отродье вонючей крысы, посмотри, что стало с моим завтраком! – завопил Зарен Чоу на ухо сатулу. Погрузившись в собственные мысли, тот и не заметил, что позволил воде почти полностью выкипеть.  
Джасин, стиснув зубы, готовился к неизбежному. Маг направил скрюченный палец на сатула-изгнанника и произнес несколько слов Власти.  
Боль сжала голову воина огненным кольцом. На этот раз мучения были куда сильнее обычного – видно, колдун не на шутку рассердился. Когда Джасин снова обрел способность видеть и дышать, пришлось чистить котелок и снова готовить завтрак. Для хозяина – самому Джасину о еде сегодня лучше и не заикаться.


	4. Глава 3

**3.**

- Привал! - скомандовал бар Эстин. Кажется, уже в стотысячный раз он спросил себя, почему ему дали этот сброд вместо настоящих солдат. Единственным (но не слишком приятным) ответом было, что его таким образом наказывают.  
_Будь оно все проклято! И пусть сгниет в аду душа того ублюдка, который разрешил продажу офицерских званий!_  
Одернув себя – нельзя позволять себе размякнуть - Эстин рявкнул на кула-новобранца, явно решившего за один присест выпить половину своего запаса воды.  
- Ты хоть одно слово слышал из того, что я говорил? Клянусь Шемаком, если выпьешь свою воду, больше не получишь ни капли! Я с радостью брошу тебя подыхать от жажды, ты, жалкое подобие солдата!  
- Но ведь мы всегда можем пополнить запас в…  
- Боги, уберегите нас от недоумков, которые думают, что они опытные солдаты! А если не сможем? Если сатулийские ублюдки отравят воду? Или если придется срочно отступить? Что тогда? Будешь молиться Истоку о дожде?  
- Но…  
- Наряд вне очереди! – рявкнул обозленный Эстин. Увидев, что новобранец снова собирается открыть рот, добавил: - Одно твое слово, и будет два наряда!  
Спорщик увял.  
Проследив, чтобы кул убрал фляжку, бар Эстин устроил разнос еще одному разгильдяю, умудрившемуся стереть себе ногу на ровной местности. Остальные, вопреки ожиданию, на этот раз ничем не отличились.  
«Может, мне все-таки удастся сделать из них приличных вояк», подумал офицер. «А может, лошади научатся летать».

* * *

Хореб, которого незадолго до привала послали в разведку, коротко отсалютовал.  
- Мертвые сатулы. Трое, - доложил он.  
- Где? – Хореб объяснил. Это место было Эстину знакомым. Сатулы любили устраивать засады в подобных естественных укреплениях.  
- Кто их убил?  
- Один человек. Среднего роста, оружие - длинный лук и меч. Не новичок в горах. Подобрался к ним сзади и застрелил двоих. Третий убит ударом в сердце. – Хореб немного помолчал: - Похоже, сатул рассмотрел что-то в нападавшем, что заставило его опустить саблю. Он просто обязан был отразить такой удар.  
- Еще дурацких загадок мне не хватало, в дополнение к этому сброду…Я не про тебя говорю, Хореб, - добавил бар. – Видят боги, ты – лучший здесь солдат за исключением меня самого.  
- Я могу говорить откровенно? – солдат понизил голос.  
- Валяй. Дурацкие церемонии будем разводить в Дельнохе, не здесь.  
- Бар Эстин, вам не стоит так откровенно показывать свое отношение к ним. Согласен, этот отряд и в подметки не годится вашему прежнему. Но если постоянно давать им понять, что они никудышные солдаты, даже у самых старательных опустятся руки.  
- Я обращаюсь с ними не лучше и не хуже, чем…  
- Но те, кто погибли, _знали_ вас. Они понимали, когда вы ругаете их по делу, а когда просто ворчите. – Хореб посмотрел в глаза командира и добавил, - И никто не виноват в их смерти, кроме дуна Пардиса. Никто.  
Это имя всколыхнуло в душе старого воина такую бурю гнева, что он чуть не задохнулся. Только железная дисциплина, вбитая тремя десятилетиями службы, не дала Эстину броситься на кула, ткнувшего в еще свежую рану. Хореб стоял спокойно, глядя взбешенному командиру в лицо. Это отрезвило Эстина.  
- Не называй мне больше это имя, - хрипло сказал он, – и в следующий раз говори мне, когда я буду вести себя как дурак, или срывать злость на твоих товарищах. Это приказ, ясно?  
- Слушаюсь, - Хореб еще раз отсалютовал и удалился.


	5. Глава 4

**4.**

Карда проснулась еще до рассвета. Как всегда.  
Какое-то она размышляла, с какой стати ей снятся летающие женщины, затем выкинула дурацкий сон из головы. Спустившись к ручью, девушка умылась, затем старательно расчесала коротко остриженные волосы. То, что Лучница давно махнула рукой на свою внешность, вовсе не означало, что она позволила себе зарасти грязью.  
Мечты Карды _никогда_ не соответствовали реальности.  
В пять лет она хотела братика или сестренку. Обязательно младшую. Но мать перечеркнула ее надежды, когда умерла в родах. Новорожденный был слишком слабым, и через день умер. Отец не женился второй раз и воспитывал девочку один. Оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что это не слишком хорошо у него получалось.  
Карда воображала себя стройной высокой красавицей с огненными глазами и копной иссиня-черных волос. Увы, волосы девушки с возрастом приобрели заурядный каштановый оттенок, ее рост лишь на пару дюймов превышал средний. Добавьте к этому вздернутый носик, веснушки и шрамик, перечеркнувший бровь – памятку о не слишком приятной истории в детстве. Ожесточенные физические упражнения избавили ее от ранней полноты, но женственности Карде это не прибавило. Так, во всяком случае, казалось ей самой. И рядом не было матери, которая бы могла научить, как скрывать недостатки внешности, или шепнуть «Ты у меня самая красивая».  
На ехидные слова и насмешки Карда отвечала кулаками. Если у девушки с подбитым глазом или распухшим носом оказывался брат, приходилось разбираться еще и с ним. Недостаток роста она с лихвой возмещала физической силой и умением драться – дядя Барис был кулачным бойцом.

_- Уроки кулачного боя? Что за странные идеи? Это не для девочек, - Барис только что закончил подтягиваться, и его тело блестело от пота.  
- Но ведь я не всегда буду девочкой, дядя?  
- Верно, - ухмыльнулся Барис. – Ты станешь взрослой, и надо будет найти тебе мужа. Вряд ли кому-то захочется жениться на женщине, способной свалить его одним ударом.  
- На мне все равно никто не женится, - Карда посмотрела дяде в глаза. – Вы это знаете, и я тоже знаю. Но если я смогу давать сдачи, по крайней мере никто не будет чесать языком по поводу меня. Как эта маленькая змея, Серилла.  
- Я знал когда-то ее мать. Могла ошкурить бревно своим язычком. Если дочка пошла в нее, не завидую тебе, - Барис невесело рассмеялся. Потом заговорщически добавил: – Знаешь, если задать ей взбучку, она перестанет тебя доставать.  
- Я бы давно проучила ее, - призналась Карда, - но она непременно пожалуется брату. А с ним я не справлюсь. Он старше меня и намного сильнее. Вот если бы вы дали мне пару уроков, дядя…  
- А что скажет твой отец?  
- Он против, но сказал, что я имею право на собственные ошибки. И что ты наверняка откажешься, он готов поспорить на свой лучший лук против пары медяков, - девочка так похоже воспроизвела отцовские интонации, что Барис не мог не рассмеяться._

Очень скоро односельчанки юной Карды поняли, что ее лучше не задевать. Но возможности обзавестись друзьями и подругами она лишилась окончательно. Поэтому Карда просто убедила себя, что ей никто не нужен. И когда отец погиб на охоте, девушка покинула родную деревню, как только нашла покупателя для дома. Она была полна решимости стать великой воительницей, как легендарная Серебряная Королева.  
И снова Карда была разочарована. В деревне никто не стрелял лучше, даже отец. Но Серебряную Стрелу в Дросс-Пурдоле она никогда не выигрывала, хотя два раза оказывалась в первой десятке. Да и успехи в фехтовании были не блестящими. Многие приемы, которые использовали наставники из Храма Тридцати, оказались ей не по плечу из-за слабости Дара.

Именно никудышный Дар стал кульминацией всех жизненных неудач Карды. До того, что большинство людей прекрасно обходились без магии, ей не было никакого дела. Карда не относила себя к большинству. О временах, когда всех женщин с Даром сжигали живьем, забивали камнями или топили, Лучница тоже благополучно забыла.  
Поэтому Карда ухватилась за рассказ Старухи, как утопающий за соломинку. Поэтому она, не задумываясь, отправилась в самое сердце Дельнохских гор, куда в одиночку не сунулся бы даже Шадак. Возможно, сатулы уже знают о чужаке, нарушившем их границы. Возможно, по ее следам уже идет летучий отряд. Но призрачная надежда неумолимо влекла Карду-Лучницу вперед.


	6. Глава 5

**5.**

- Еще чаю? – предложила жрица.  
- Нет, спасибо, - ее гостья отставила чашку. – Знаешь, Устарте, я всегда ценила твой такт. Ты никогда не задаешь мне вопросы, пока не угостишь обедом.  
- А ты ждешь, когда с формальностями будет покончено, чтобы наконец-то поведать о своих приключениях, - улыбнулась жрица. – Так у кого из нас больше такта?  
Гостья и хозяйка смотрелись вместе довольно необычно. Голова Устарте была аккуратно выбрита, черные волосы ее собеседницы, в которые седые пряди были почти незаметны, спадали на плечи. Лицо жрицы излучало умиротворение, женщина, сидящая напротив, хранила непроницаемое выражение лица, лишь иногда освещаемое улыбкой. И, конечно, красное жреческое облачение ничем не напоминало черный камзол с кольчужными вставками.  
- На этот раз я никого к тебе не привела. В том мире магию Смешения не используют. Там вообще нет Одаренных, как бы странно это ни звучало.

Устарте аккуратно допила свой чай, затем предположила:  
- Они заменили магию чем-то другим, еще более смертоносным?  
- К сожалению, ты права. Там где нет магии, расцветают ремесла и технологии – а люди перестают думать о своем мире, точь-в-точь как Древние. И почему человек всегда настолько уверен, что будет жить вечно?  
- Хочешь сказать, _тот_ мир на краю гибели?  
- Не на краю. Но очень, очень близко. А я ничего не могу сделать, - тихо добавила Мириэль.  
- Ты так и не смирилась? – мягко спросила Устарте.  
- Ядра Шемака, с этим НЕЛЬЗЯ смириться! – огрызнулась Мириэль. Синяя молния с треском проскочила между ее сжатыми кулаками.  
Устарте промолчала. Она уже давно привыкла к подобным выходкам своей старой знакомой.

Мириэль еще в ранней юности была своевольной и упрямой, с возрастом эти качества только усугубились. Когда подобный характер сочетается с магической силой, это обычно приводит к чудовищным бедствиям. К счастью, приемный отец, легендарный убийца Нездешний, научил ее не давать воли эмоциям. Лишь иногда Мириэль разряжала свою злость в коротких магических ударах, взрывая ни в чем не повинные камни.  
Еще в начале обучения молодая колдунья освоила секрет долголетия и омоложения. Она знала, что когда-нибудь станет сморщенной старухой без единого зуба, но решила позаботиться, чтобы этот «счастливый» миг наступил попозже. В результате, перевалив за пять столетий, Мириэль выглядела лет на тридцать, и даже седые пряди в волосах не делали ее старше. Ее коже могла позавидовать двадцатилетняя, а физической форме – чемпион Гульготирских Игр.  
Колдовское обучение Мириэль было довольно узконаправленным. Воительница до мозга костей, она предпочитала те разделы тайных наук, которые можно использовать в бою. Сюда относилось и целительство, в котором куда большие успехи делала Устарте.  
Однако все познания Мириэль не могли помочь ей самой.  
Это случилось во время одной из первых вылазок колдуньи в другие миры. Молодая и невероятно самоуверенная Мириэль наткнулась на мир, почти опустошенный магическими войнами. Уцелевшей его частью - Долиной Крепостей (кстати, довольно небольшой) управлял могущественный колдун Геррейд. Хорошего о его правлении можно было сказать очень немного. Достаточно упомянуть о том, что Мириэль оказалась преступницей с момента своего появления в Долине – и оружие и магия в руках женщины по закону были почти святотатством. Поэтому Мириэль без колебаний выступила против Геррейда, возглавив почти разбитую повстанческую армию.  
Позже, размышляя об этом восстании, Мириэль признавала, что добиться успеха ей помогли скорее удача, чем таланты полководца и магическая сила. Да еще спесивая уверенность помощников Геррейда, что колдунья-женщина не может противопоставить их собственной магии ничего серьезного. Поэтому они гибли (многие - так и не поняв причины поражения), а их Пограничные Крепости были захвачены.

Армия Мириэль росла, как на дрожжах. Армии Геррейда терпели поражение за поражением, их вера в собственную непобедимость была сломлена. Наконец, в день Середины Лета Мириэль штурмовала Главную Цитадель.  
Воины Мириэль, которых волшебный плащ перенес за стены вместе с ней, увязли в схватке со Стражами Цитадели. В Зал Управления вступила только молодая колдунья. Победившие повстанцы нашли ее без сознания среди обломков магической машинерии – с обломком вентрийского меча в руке, в оплавленной дырявой кольчуге, роскошные волосы сгорели почти до корней. Геррейд лежал шагах в пяти от нее. Настолько мертвый, насколько это вообще возможно для человека с перерубленной шеей и с ножом в глазу.  
Празднование победы и переустройство жизни в Долине омрачилось известием о неожиданном и резком ухудшении климата в пограничных областях. Управление погодой не было сильной стороной Мириэль. В поисках решения она обратилась к уцелевшим книгам Геррейда… и наткнулась на ужасную разгадку.  
Крепости, кольцом окружившие Долину, были предназначены для контроля над климатом. Без них Долина стала бы такой же пустыней, как и весь остальной мир. Верховный маг и его ученики, обосновавшиеся в Крепостях, поддерживали эту систему своей магией.

Проходило столетие за столетием, одни маги сменялись другими, Постепенно они забыли о своем долге и стали править теми, кого защищали. Геррейд, если говорить по справедливости, был еще не самым худшим из них.  
Своим вмешательством дренайская колдунья невольно обрекла Долину на гибель – она не могла быть во всех Крепостях одновременно, и не было магов, чтобы заменить тех, кого она убила. Самое худшее, что она сама могла переместиться в другой мир, но ее волшебная сила тогда еще не позволяла прихватить кого-то еще. Скрепя сердце, Мириэль вернулась в Дренай, когда ее отчаянные попытки спасти остатки Долины провалились.  
Это была первая крупная неудача в ее жизни. Но, увы, не последняя.

Негромкий голос Устарте вырвал Мириэль из плена воспоминаний.  
- «_Прошлое умерло, будущее не родилось, есть лишь настоящее_», помнишь? Тебе нужно перестать грызть себя. Все мы иногда принимаем неправильные решения. Просто последствия ошибки короля или мага гораздо значительнее, чем у крестьянина.  
Жрица не без усилия встала и поманила колдунью за собой.  
- Пойдем. В нашей галерее появилось несколько новых портретов. Ты знаешь, что послушник Кхазард, которого ты привела из последнего путешествия, оказался великолепным художником?  
- Я знала, что он составляет отличные карты и хорошо фехтует, но живопись… Ты умеешь выявлять таланты, а? – Мириэль рывком поднялась с кресла и двинулась следом. Колдунья давно научилась не предаваться печали слишком долго - абсолютно необходимое качество для того, кто постоянно сталкивается со смертью.


	7. Глава 6

**6.**

Перед глазами Эстина как наяву стояло лицо дуна Варгиса. Ветеран, удостоенный множества наград, он был безжалостен, когда вбивал в головы молодых солдат походные премудрости.  
_«Отвечайте, вы, жалкие недоноски, что может быть хуже, чем сражаться в городе?» – Варгис обвел новобранцев ястребиным взглядом. – «Не знаете? Так я вам скажу. Только одно – сражаться в густом лесу. Если, конечно, ты не сатул, и не помнишь наизусть каждое деревце»._  
Прослужив почти тридцать лет, Эстин неоднократно убеждался в правоте дуна. Увы, на этот раз избежать сражения в лесу не получится. Более того, на его полусотню придется примерно восемьдесят сатулов.  
Будь здесь его старый отряд, приученный к сражениям в Дельнохских горах, бар Эстин вступил бы в бой без колебаний. Сейчас же приходилось уповать на удачу и на десяток-другой проверенных солдат.  
В воздухе засвистели стрелы. Но проклятый лес не давал возможности использовать преимущество дренайских луков. По два-три человека с каждой стороны вышло из строя, остальные стрелы угодили в деревья.  
- Бей их! Врукопашную! – заорал Эстин, срывая голос.

* * *

Занятый собственным противником, бар Эстин успевал подмечать только обрывки битвы. Воин-дренай выбрасывает вперед руку, и белый бурнус окрашивается кровью. А вот другой солдат, потерявший шлем, - его пронзают сразу две сабли. Четверо горцев с горящими глазами рубят чье-то тело, позабыв о битве. Дренайский лучник встречает врага стрелой в упор, и падает с раскроенным черепом, так и не выпустив оружия.  
Слева сопротивление возглавил Грэйг, которого прозвали Кайдорцем – по месту рождения. Солдат-чужеземец сражался с безмятежным лицом. Ни один сатул не мог задержать его надолго. Их ярость сталкивалась с хладнокровным расчетом и мастерством, необычным для солдата. Не в первый раз Эстин спросил себя, кем был Кайдорец раньше.  
На правом фланге дела обстояли похуже. Хореб, увидев, что солдаты готовы сломаться, бросился в отчаянную контратаку. Попутно он разворачивал тех, кто дал слабину, руганью, пинками и зуботычинами. Нехитрое лекарство подействовало. Сатулы, потеряв пятерых убитыми против двух солдат Хореба, вынуждены были отступить.  
Новый противник появился словно из ниоткуда.  
На ладонь выше Хореба и куда сильнее, сатул ожесточенно наступал. Дренайский воин защищался изо всех сил. Он не терял мужества, хотя уже получил пару мелких ран. Неожиданно меч Хореба переломился у самой рукояти.  
Сатул хищно усмехнулся. _Я не успею_, подумал Эстин. _Слишком далеко_. Он мог только бессильно наблюдать, как умрет его лучший воин. Внезапно глаза сатула остекленели, он выронил саблю и упал лицом вниз. Причина столь странного поведения сразу же стала очевидной – в затылке нелепым украшением торчала стрела. Сатулы разразились злобными воплями – видно, убитый не был простым воином.  
- В атаку! – хрипло заорал Эстин, не задумываясь, кто так удачно выстрелил. – Добивай их!  
Воспрявшие духом дренаи ринулись в бой с удвоенной силой. Лесной лучник быстро сориентировался – одного сатула пригвоздило к дереву, другому стрела вошла в бок. Отступление врага быстро превратилось в беспорядочное бегство.  
Когда последние уцелевшие сатулы скрылись, бар Эстин, даже не переведя дух, стал отдавать распоряжения. Угомонив разгоряченных солдат, он выставил дозоры и велел походному лекарю позаботиться о раненых. Затем офицер подошел к двоим разведчикам, которые оживленно о чем-то беседовали. У одного из солдат в руках была стрела с окровавленным наконечником.  
- Ну?  
- Стрелы, бар Эстин. Это не наш.  
Теперь офицер видел это сам. Древко и оперение сделано на заказ – ничего общего с армейской дешевкой. Эстин стер полузасохшую кровь пучком травы. _Так и есть – вентрийская сталь_.  
- Мне бы хотелось получить свои стрелы обратно, если вы не против, - сказал кто-то за их спинами.  
У Эстина вырвалось заковыристое ругательство.


	8. Глава 7

**7.**

Послушник Реттамлас вытер пот со лба.

За полдня, проведенные в этих бесплодных горах, на него четырежды нападали. Очевидно, что противник знал о его присутствии, но посылал своих помощников (учеников? слуг?), вместо того, чтобы сразиться самому.

Но тактика изматывания, пригодная против человека, с Реттамласом не срабатывала. Ментальные приемы, изученные в Куанском храме, позволяли противостоять жаре и быстро восстанавливать растраченные силы. Так что послушник получил в боях лишь пару царапин и небольшой синяк на бедре. Сейчас, когда его разум, дух и тело находились в полной гармонии, Реттамлас мог справиться с десятком одержимых. Но он знал, что враг не был человеком.

Как, впрочем, и сам Реттамлас.

Неясная серая тень мелькнула на самой границе восприятия. _Очень грамотно придумано. Если бы я замешкался с тем, последним…_

Немыслимый прыжок со скалы и рубящий удар слились воедино. Припав на одно колено, послушник отразил удар, хотя ему показалось, что по клинку ударили кузнечным молотом. Ложный выпад в лицо оказался отбит почти с такой же силой.

Несколько минут Реттамлас и серый убийца кружили, пробуя чужую защиту, но не пытаясь атаковать всерьез. Послушник знал, что долго так продолжаться не может. Очередной отвлекающий удар внезапно изменил направление. Серый, не ожидавший этого, смог отскочить – меч Реттамласа зацепил только одежду.

И снова Реттамласу пришлось вынести град мощных ударов. В ответ он рубанул Серого поперек груди. Когда мечи столкнулись, послушник пнул врага в коленную чашечку – и попал. Раздалось яростное шипение.

Еще одна удачная атака – и по рукаву Серого потекла кровь. Теперь уж послушник стал наступать на слабеющего противника. Хромота мешала парировать удары, и в конце концов меч Реттамласа перерубил шею врага. Наполовину обезглавленное тело мешком повалилось на камни.

Огромный гранитный валун замерцал и превратился в женский силуэт.

- Оценка «очень хорошо», - проговорила Мириэль, когда ее невидимость полностью исчезла.

- Но не «отлично»?

Колдунья тяжело вздохнула, движением руки убирая иллюзорный труп:

- Я же говорила - ты по-прежнему чересчур надеешься на силу. Да, тебя создали сильнее среднего человека. А если ты столкнешься с другими Смешанными? С полудемоном? С человекоподобной машиной для убийства, вроде той, что ты видел в музее?

Не переставая говорить, колдунья расстелила на земле волшебный плащ, готовясь к обратному пути в Куанский храм.

- Но самое худшее – если ты столкнешься с бойцом-человеком, и проиграешь. Сейчас в мире есть по меньшей мере пять человек, поединка с которыми тебе не выдержать. Например…

Мириэль сделала сложное движение кистью, и в воздухе появился силуэт. Чернобородый воин с обоюдоострым топором. Ледяные глаза, казалось, уставились прямо на Реттамласа.

- Этого я знаю. Твой потомок, дренайский герой Друсс-Легенда. Он что, действительно убивал драконов?

Шутливый тон послушника явно не понравился женщине.

- Жаль, что ты с ним не встречался, - сразу бы расхотелось шутки отпускать.

- А остальные четверо? – извиняющимся тоном спросил послушник.

Рядом с призрачным Друссом появились еще четыре бойца. Один - чернокожий великан, сжимающий копье с широким наконечником, в глазах – ярость едва обузданного зверя. Другой – скорее гибкий, чем сильный, с татуировкой пантеры на груди, волосы зачесаны в виде гребня. И два чернобородых воина – один в богатых одеждах, другой в лохмотьях.

- Гигант – это Катаси, лучший боец в гвардии короля Опала. Татуированный - Маланек, наашанский учитель фехтования. А эти двое - вентрийский полководец Бодасен и Джасин, сатул-изгнанник. Запомни, встреча с любым из них закончится твоей смертью.

- Это что, предсказание?

- Нет, просто предупреждение.

С этими словами Мириэль, уже приказавшая плащу зависнуть в воздухе несколькими Словами Силы, и удобно устроившаяся на нем, взмыла в воздух.

- А как же я? – крикнул послушник.

- Пройдешься пешком – тебе полезно, - расхохоталась Мириэль, улетая.

«Если хочешь учиться у Мириэль – учти, что она абсолютно непредсказуема», вспомнил Реттамлас давние слова Устарте. Сейчас он _очень хорошо_ понимал серьезность предупреждения.


	9. Глава 8

**8.**

Грэйг-Кайдорец давно привык к своему прозвищу.

Назовись Грэйг вентрийцем или готиром, дорога в армию оказалась бы закрытой. Вполне разумное решение – не набирать солдат из стран, с которыми Дренай когда-то воевал. Кайдор же был слишком далеко – половина дренаев даже не подозревало о существовании этой страны. Еще один плюс. Некому подтвердить или опровергнуть твою историю.

Но кайдорский акцент воина тем не менее был безупречен. Грэйг два года прожил в этой странной маленькой стране, и знал о ней почти все. Даже приучил себя поминать святого Шардина (и ни разу не позволил себе высказать вслух отношение к диким историям, ходившим вокруг этого имени).

«Нельзя сказать, что мне повезло», взгляд скользил по лезвию меча в поисках несуществующих изъянов. «Попал в наспех сформированный отряд, и сразу отправился в рейд против сатулов. Шансов погибнуть гораздо больше, чем отличиться. Потеряли больше десятка в первой же стычке. Подкрепление получить неоткуда, Еще один бой не за горами, а сержант закусил удила…».

- Можно тебя на пару слов, Кайдорец?

- Не слышал, как ты подошла, - на самом деле он слышал, но решил немного польстить. _Женщин, невосприимчивых к лести, просто не существует._

- Я и не хотела, чтобы ты слышал, - на лице Карды появилась неуверенная улыбка. Похоже, она не привыкла к тому, чтобы ее хвалили, подумал Грйэг.

- Бар Эстин до сих пор злится?

- Это не первый офицер, который заявляет мне в лицо, что на войне женщинам не место. Думаю, и не последний.

- Но тебе удалось его переубедить? – Грэйг знал, что удалось. Иначе бы она сейчас кипела от злости.

- О нет, только не мне, - рассмеялась Карда. – Тому парню, Хоребу. Хорошо, что он остался в живых, иначе некому было бы вправить бару Эстину мозги.

Грэйг в очередной раз отдал должное способности Хореба убеждать других. Солдаты уже давно привыкли прибегать к его помощи для разрешения споров. _Но Эстин, с его-то отношением к женщинам-воинам… _

- …не мог бы немного рассказать о своей стране? – воин обнаружил, что, задумавшись, потерял нить разговора.

- О Кайдоре? Откуда такой интерес к географии?

- Я читала «Путешествие в Кайдор» преподобного Вергана. Так что знаю о твоей родине довольно много. И когда я узнала, откуда ты, сразу решила найти время, чтобы поговорить. Все-таки книга – это одно, а рассказ местного уроженца – совсем другое.

Грэйг немного удивился. «Путешествие» было редкой книгой. И ему до сих пор не встречался ни один дренай, знакомый с трудами Вергана. К этой девушке с луком определенно стоило присмотреться.

Последовавший разговор (к тому времени Грэйг вложил меч в ножны и занялся доспехами) заставил воина сделать кое-какие выводы. Такие разносторонние познания можно было приобрести либо в Большой Дренайской Библиотеке – а Карда вскользь упомянула, что бывала в Дренане лишь однажды – либо в книгохранилище какого-то большого монастыря. «Но если она училась в монастыре…»

- У тебя есть Дар? – вопрос был задан притворно-небрежным тоном.

- Я не могу читать твои мысли, если ты об этом, - столь же небрежно ответила Лучница.

- Это не то, о чем я спрашивал.

- Другого ответа не будет! - Карда круто развернулась и ушла.

Грэйг пожал плечами. _Кто же знал, что вопрос о Даре окажется для нее таким болезненным?_ И продолжил отдраивать доспехи.

В конце концов, он был солдатом…


	10. Глава 9

**9.**

Мординас, молодой дренайский дворянин, приехавший в Машрапур лишь два месяца назад, нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, пока Фестиан-Оружейник рылся в своих запасниках.

- Вот, мой господин, взгляните на это, - торговец извлек из-под прилавка изящную шкатулку и подвинул к покупателю. – Лучшее, что я могу предложить. Работа чиадзийского придворного оружейника, изготовлен полтора столетия назад ко дню совершеннолетия старшей дочери Императора, - история этого оружия была _очень_ длинной, но, взглянув на покупателя, Фестиан сильно сократил ее. Подробности явно не интересовали Мординаса. Он пожирал взглядом содержимое шкатулки - тонкий кинжал с изумрудом в рукояти. На вид почти декоративный, он по-прежнему оставался сверхъестественно острым.

- Беру. Сколько с меня?

Торговец назвал цену. Мординас заплатил, не торгуясь, забрал шкатулку и торопливо ушел.

Когда дверь лавки закрылась за последним посетителем, вежливая улыбка сползла с лица Фестиана.

_Глупец. Неужели никогда не приходилось слышать, что клинки нельзя дарить просто так? Если твой подарок принесет несчастье… Впрочем, это уже на его совести. Не на моей._

Оружейник недовольно поморщился. Ему вообще не нравились такие покупатели, сколько бы они не переплачивали. Лучше уж иметь дело с вагрийским офицером, который торговался бы до хрипоты, но зато мог отличить работу мастера от дешевой поделки. Вагриец не повесит купленную саблю на стену, не позволит ей заржаветь в ножнах – он будет много месяцев тренироваться, пока рука не сроднится с новым оружием. Иначе и быть не может. Воин знает, что его жизнь зависит от состояния клинка.

_А твоя дама сердца, юный олух, может порезаться даже ножиком для фруктов._

Подозвав старшего из своих подмастерьев, оружейник предупредил его о том, что уезжает на несколько дней. Он не стал ничего добавлять – ученики привыкли к частым отлучкам мастера. По сути, они уже давно могли обойтись без Фестиана… если бы он им позволил.

* * *

Бутылка лентрийского красного, стоявшая посреди стола, осталась нераспечатанной.

- Ты уверен, что он придет? – задал вопрос невзрачный человечек с чернильными пятнами на пальцах.

- Должен. Если попытается надуть нас – Принц Воров ему пятки поджарит, - несмотря на недюжинный рост и силу в облике второго просвечивало что-то, не позволявшее относиться к нему всерьез. Может быть, виноват был камзол – создавшему его портному определенно изменило чувство меры при работе с золотым шитьем.

- Вряд ли он… отделается так просто. У этого… человека в ходу более… изысканные развлечения, - этот, в отличие от предыдущих, выглядел солдатом до мозга костей. Кроме чисто выбритой головы в его облике была еще одна запоминающаяся черта - он очень неспешно выражал свои мысли. Со стороны это выглядело, как речь иностранца, хорошо освоившего произношение, но подзабывшего словарь.

В дверь постучали. Два раза подряд, затем один, затем снова два.

- Он. Хвала Истоку! – выдохнул сквозь зубы Чернильные Пятна.

Солдат приоткрыл дверь – ровно настолько, чтобы ночной гость проскользнул внутрь.

- Прошу прощения, что задержался, господа, - окажись здесь Мординас, он бы немедленно узнал голос Фестиана-Оружейника. Но, разумеется, молодого вельможи здесь не было и быть не могло – он безмятежно дремал в женских объятиях. - По дороге из доков за мной увязался какой-то тип, и я заподозрил слежку. К счастью, это был всего лишь грабитель-новичок.

- Он… напал на вас? – Чернильные Пятна по-прежнему нервничал

- Попытался. Когда я укоротил его дубинку и пару раз пустил этому неудачнику кровь, он решил поискать добычу полегче, - Фестиан окинул троицу быстрым взглядом. Никто из них никогда не был в его лавке, но узнавать, кому понадобились его услуги, не было необходимости. Принц Воров и без того знает все, что нужно знать.

Солдат взглянул на оружейника с возросшим уважением.

- Почему, кстати, он «неудачник»? – полюбопытствовал Кафтан. – Парень так плохо знал свое ремесло?

- Не в этом дело. Когда я стал работать на Принца Воров, меня научили некоему условному знаку. Можно сказать, я получил охранную грамоту за его подписью, - объяснил оружейник. – И что же вы думаете? Этот идиот, увидев знак, и бровью не повел. Значит, он не работал на Принца. Так что его карьера закончится прогулкой в тюрьму, или его найдут в Воровском ряду с перерезанным горлом.

- Может быть, перейдем… к делу? – резко заметил Солдат. По какой-то причине упоминание тайного властителя Машрапура его задело.

- Разумеется, - невозмутимо сказал Фестиан. – Я лично проверил всю партию. Никаких изъянов, о которых стоило бы говорить. Но все же позвольте дать совет на будущее – не стоило заказывать тяжелые доспехи. Для того, что вы задумали, кольчуги подходят лучше.

- И что же мы задумали? – в голосе Чернильных Пятен прозвучала явная угроза.

- Переворот, - не моргнув глазом, ответил оружейник. – Иначе нет никаких причин заказывать оружие через контрабандистов, да еще и приплачивать Принцу Воров, чтобы оно без проблем попало в Машрапур. Или назначать встречу посреди ночи, в этой лачуге. Выбранное вами оружие говорит о том же. Оно – только для сражений в стенах города. Тяжелых копий против кавалерии или деталей для постройки осадных машин я что-то не видел, – в комнате нарастало напряжение, но Фестиан, казалось, не замечал этого.

Солдат выдавил из себя смешок и отсалютовал оружейнику вилкой:

- Браво! Твой хозяин… не держит дураков, верно?

- А вы бы стали держать на руках слабые карты, если бы могли их сбросить?

Солдат снова рассмеялся – на этот раз искренне.

* * *

Через два часа с формальностями было покончено, а увесистый кошель с золотом перекочевал к оружейнику. Чернильные Пятна сиял, Камзол довольно улыбался, и даже Солдат распрощался с торговцем вполне дружелюбно.

Фестиан шел обратно другой дорогой. Он бы с удовольствием вернулся домой - приводить в порядок старинный вентрийский клинок, помнивший еще времена Сириоса-Воителя. Но теперь, из-за «отъезда», придется обойтись жилищем поскромнее.

Проходя мимо позеленевшей статуи – единственного украшения маленькой площади – он внезапно остановился.

- На самом деле, - сказал Фестиан невидимому собеседнику, – слабые карты тоже могут сыграть. Иногда. И только если так решит Принц Воров.


	11. Глава 10

**10.**

Как все чиадзийские вельможи, Зарин Чоу превыше всего почитал традиции. Именно строгое их соблюдение отличает цивилизованных людей от варваров.

_Отбрось плащ цивилизованности в сторону – и тут же превратишься в надира, _любил повторять его покойный отец. Истинный чиадзе – и по рождению, и по воспитанию._ Тьфу! Даже думать не хочется, что грязные дикари-козопасы когда-то были в родстве с величайшим из народов этого мира!_

На этот раз традиции обернулись против мага, и теперь, чтобы восстановить утраченное положение, Зарин вынужден был вести омерзительную полуварварскую жизнь. Друзья предпочли позабыть его имя, дворец отошел в императорскую собственность, чтобы достаться какому-нибудь «верному» ничтожеству, слуги – те, что уцелели – быстро найдут себе нового хозяина. Рабы и наложницы проданы с молотка. Золото, прихваченное при бегстве – жалкие крохи по сравнению с прежним богатством. И, в довершение всех бедствий, он, один из талантливейших магов Чиадзе, вынужден блуждать по лесам в обществе бородатого гайина.

Раб-варвар стал живым напоминанием об утраченном величии. Скопище недостатков – непочтительность, нерасторопность, озлобленность, при всего лишь одном достоинстве – мастерстве фехтовальщика. Скрепя сердце, Зарин Чоу вынужден был признать, что ни один из ныне живущих раджни не смог бы победить этого… Джасина.

Впрочем, Орден сильно деградировал со времен Кин Чонга. Забывались вековые традиции, обряды утрачивали смысл, доблесть и самоотречение превратились в корысть. Му Ченг Око Бури и Кисуму Честный стали последними истинными раджни.

И поэтому, когда Зарину потребовался телохранитель, пришлось сначала обращаться за помощью к так называемому Принцу Воров Машрапура, а потом еще потратить уйму сил на магические узы. Теперь сатул не мог ни сбежать, ни напасть на хозяина, ни покончить с собой.

_Ну? Где этот проклятый варвар? С утра ушел на разведку, и до сих пор не вернулся? Не поторопить ли его слегка? _

Тут магическое чутье колдуна забило тревогу. Он понял, что не один на поляне.

Резко обернувшись, Зарин увидел, как колышущийся в воздухе полупрозрачный силуэт уплотняется, обретая черты. То была сгорбленная старая карга в черном платье, опиравшаяся на длинный посох. Два глаза, полных холодной злобы, смерили чиадзе. Беззубый рот растянулся в усмешке.

Зарина Чоу передернуло. Он слишком хорошо знал, что из себя представляет его «гостья».

- Приветствую тебя, благородный чиадзе, - ведьма говорила на столичном диалекте почти без акцента.

- Приветствую тебя, Старуха, - ответил он, мысленно повторяя мантру полного спокойствия. – Что привело твой дух в эти негостеприимные края?

- Может быть, я просто хотела побеседовать. Знаешь, как это утомляет – находиться среди обычных людей, которые боятся таких, как мы, до полусмерти, - ведьма снова улыбнулась. _Оскал голодного оборотня – и то дружелюбнее_, подумал Зарин. – А, ты, кажется, злишься, что твой раб еще не вернулся? Скоро он вернется. И с новостями, Зарин Чоу, с такими новостями, которые тебя обрадуют еще меньше, чем моя астральная проекция.

- Ты можешь сэкономить время и рассказать мне об этом сама.

- О, я могу рассказать. Но, может быть, ты захочешь услышать… нечто другое? – Старуха сделала театральную паузу. Чиадзе предпочел промолчать. – Очень хорошо. Ты правильно сделал, что не стал меня перебивать. Может быть, твоя удача и переменится... О чем это я? Вот что значит старость – забываешь, о чем говорила пару минут назад… Вспомнила! В своих поисках ты не одинок, мальчик мой. И я говорю не о сатулах…

- Кто? – прокаркал маг.

- Я же говорила – не надо меня перебивать! – взгляд Старухи потяжелел. – Теперь сам ищи ответ!

Ведьма стукнула по земле призрачным посохом – и исчезла.

Зарин Чоу перевел дух. Только сейчас он обнаружил, что костяшки пальцев побелели от страха.

Он знал, что древняя колдунья легко могла испепелить его – даже не во плоти. Она уже поступала так раньше – из мести, за плату, просто под настроение. На этот раз чиадзе легко отделался.

_Где же это крысиное отродье Джасин? Обязательно спущу с него шкуру – пусть только вернется!_

Сатул появился из-за деревьев, как призрак. При одном взгляде на него у чиадзе вылетели из головы все мысли о наказаниях.

- Карательный отряд. И, похоже, не один, - Джасин тяжело дышал.

- Ты их видел?

Сатул помотал головой:

- Я видел дымовой сигнал. По моим расчетам, они меньше чем в дне пути отсюда.

- Откуда они могли узнать о моих поисках? – Зарин не желал даже думать, что какой-нибудь сатулийский жрец _уже_ опередил его.

- Мой народ не стал бы собирать такие силы ради двоих путников, даже если один из них – колдун. Дренайский отряд, который зашел слишком далеко в наши горы – другое дело. Это прямое оскорбление князя, и…

- Я понял, - маленький чиадзе раздраженно прервал не вовремя разговорившегося Джасина. – Они выслеживают дренаев, но если встретят нас, то пощады все равно не будет.

_Проклятые гайины! Их вечные стычки, которые язык не поворачивается назвать «войнами», спутали мне все карты! А тут еще Старуха со своими загадками!_

- Найди способ избежать встречи с ними, - велел чиадзе, взяв себя в руки. – Я не собираюсь растрачивать магические силы на маскировку.

Сатул угрюмо кивнул.

- Есть старая охотничья тропа. Она ведет в пещеры, там может спрятаться целая армия.

- Веди, - велел Зарин Чоу.

_Я никому не позволю помешать моим поискам. Никому. Даже тебе, Старуха._


	12. Глава 11

**11.**

Его звали Реттамлас.

Он был Смешанным, созданием, в котором магия соединила человеческую и звериную сущности. Коротко стриженные волосы, слишком жесткие для обычного человека, разрез глаз, сила и быстрота – таким был жестокий подарок юноше, все преступление которого заключалось в излишней смелости. Его легко было принять за человека – тому, кто не знает, на что обращать внимание. Разумеется, Испытующие – маги, которые отвечали за Смешение в родном мире Реттамласа – никогда не совершили бы подобной ошибки.

_Когда-то здесь был Летний Дворец. Сюда придворные и послы выезжали, чтобы отдохнуть от дел государственных и поохотиться. Третья Гражданская Война едва не превратила величественное здание в руины. Через восемь лет после ее окончания Верховный Правитель передал эти земли в ведомство Министерства Обороны. Бывший дворец, перестроенный с помощью магии, был переименован в Мандрус, «Место Превращений»._

_Здесь создавали новые яды и противоядия. Заклинали Пламенные Сердца, каждое из которых могло разрушить крепостную стену. Но главной задачей магов Мандруса было производство армейских Смешанных – Верховные Правители давно сочли войну с участием обычных солдат чересчур расточительной. _

_Здесь мальчик, лишенный имени, был отобран для особого опыта – маг-Испытующий решил вывести новый вид Смешанных. Из пяти десятков подопытных выжил только один..._

Реттамлас глубоко вдохнул, потом выдохнул. Потом попытался очистить свое сознание, заполнив его Пустотой и Спокойствием.

Снова неудача. Обрывки кошмара крутились перед глазами послушника, не желая исчезать.

Это продолжалось уже неделю. Пропустив удар в голову во время учебного боя, Реттамлас потерял сознание. Он быстро пришел в себя и смог закончить тренировку. Но той же ночью проснулся от собственного крика.

_«Никогда не забывай, что ты такое», говорит Испытующий Гор'илит'алт, равнодушно наблюдая, как корчится тело, закованное в Цепи Боли. Тени пляшут по его лицу, и кажется, что глаза мерцают. «Ты – оружие. Оружие, которое не может обратиться против владельца. Никогда не забывай об этом!» _

_Тощий маг не боялся крови. Вопли и проклятия он пропускал мимо ушей. Испытующий не страдал пороком, свойственным кое-кому из его коллег – он не причинял больше боли, чем было необходимо для обучения. Давление на разум и тело маг дозировал с алхимической точностью. И даже самые непокорные Смешанные, озлобленные полузвери-убийцы, после общения с ним становились послушными орудиями…_

- Владыка Света, Исток всей жизни, молю, не оставь меня в час тягот… - в словах молитвы не было силы. Исток не услышал его. Или не пожелал ответить.

«А кто ты такой, чтобы удостоиться Его внимания? Извращение естества, созданное только с одной целью – убивать. Настоятельница смогла перебороть свою природу, и твои старшие товарищи – тоже. Разве они получают удовольствие, размахивая мечом, как ты? Будь честным хотя бы с самим собой!»

Такие мысли не приносили желанного спокойствия. И волей-неволей возвращали послушника в прошлое.

_Безволосый не сильнее, чем другие Смешанные. Но он куда поворотливее. И, конечно, умнее. _

_Стаю ведет Клык. Серо-черный гигант с выступающими зубами. Новичок хорошо показывает себя в первом бою. Но он ранен – потому что вожака защищает стая. Клык знает, что новичок обязательно бросит ему вызов. Нужно убить его, пока он ранен и не может сражаться в полную силу. Но Безволосый умнее. Клык напарывается на спрятанный нож…_

_Поредевшая в боях Стая бредет по незнакомому лесу. Приказ – найти врагов и уничтожить их. Зверолюди принюхиваются, надеясь учуять чужие следы. Но эти люди знают, что против них выпустят Смешанных. Они приготовили ловушку. Стая ничего не подозревает – заклинание старого колдуна не дает им чувствовать запахи. Они видят мясо – и устремляются к нему. Безволосый догадывается о ловушке. Он останавливает стаю – с большим трудом. Смешанные хотят есть, они недовольны. Безволосый приказывает обыскать заросли. Костлявый первым замечает людей. Странные люди, которые совсем не пахнут. Они пытаются сражаться, но Смешанные слишком сильны и проворны. Старик швыряет огненный шар. Шерсть Рыжего загорается, он катается по земле, пытаясь сбить пламя. Длиннорукий убивает старика ударом в спину. Когда тот умирает, к людям возвращается их запах._

_Бой закончен. Безволосый и его стая возвращается к мясу. Безволосый осторожен. Он находит спрятанную яму. Попытавшись взять мясо, они бы провалились – прямо на острые колья…_

Смешанного по прозвищу Безволосый наградили, дав ему имя. **Реттамлас**. А затем отправили обратно в Мандрус. Он – единственный ключ к созданию нового вида Смешанных. Потерять его во время стычки с жалкими повстанцами – слишком рискованно.

Новые опыты, новая боль, по сравнению с которой прежняя кажется ничтожной. Гор'илит'алт терпит неудачу за неудачей. Он начинает подозревать, что в прежние опыты вкралась какая-то погрешность, повторить которую невозможно. Если так, Верховный Правитель будет очень недоволен.

Но у Реттамласа появляется друг. Скил. Мальчик, которого не стали Смешивать из-за обнаруженной чахотки. Обычно «бракованный материал» просто убивают, но Испытующий Ка'а'дакс решил заняться исследованием тяжелых болезней, поэтому мальчика оставили в живых. И отправили в камеру к Смешанному.

Они много разговаривают. Вернее, говорит Скил, когда может побороть кашель, а Реттамлас слушает. Скил рассказывает о своей семье – Реттамлас может рассказать только о Стае, семью он забыл после Смешения.

Мальчик рассказывает Смешанному об Истоке и о том, как в одно мгновение был создан весь мир, с людьми, растениями и животными. Вспоминает сказки – старые сказки, о тех временах, когда еще не было Верховных Правителей, а в битву шли обычные солдаты, а не маги со зверолюдами.

_«Тебе не понравилась сказка?» Скил изучающе смотрит на единственного слушателя. «Просто так не бывает. Нельзя отразить мечом две сотни стрел. Даже Смешанные на это не способны». «Ну это же сказка», Скил пытается смеяться, но кашель сгибает его вдвое. «В сказках Добро всегда побеждает. Ах да, ты же никак не поймешь, в чем разница. Прости». Реттамлас смотрит на мальчика немигающими глазами. «Я понял. Еще вчера ночью понял». «Так это же замечательно!» «Но я не был рад, когда понял». «Почему?» удивляется Скил. «Потому что я - Зло». «Неправда!» «Это так. Убивать женщин, детей и стариков, сжигать деревни, есть человеческое мясо. Я все это делал, Скил». «Это не одно и тоже! Они могли выбирать – и выбрали Зло. А ты никого не просил делать тебя Смешанным!» Новый приступ кашля. У мальчика больше нет сил говорить..._

Скил умер через два дня. Ка'а'дакс решил магическим путем усилить симптомы чахотки – и ошибся. А Реттамлас обдумал слова мальчика – и решил, впервые в жизни, сделать выбор. Убить Гор'илит'алта, убить Ка'а'дакса и всех, кого сможет, прежде чем убьют его. Реттамлас не рассчитывал сбежать и укрыться в лесах – он знал, что беглые Смешанные долго не живут.

Реттамласу повезло. В тот самый день, когда он решился на противостояние, в Мандрус ворвалась колдунья-воительница. Он стал одним из немногих уцелевших – потому что не проявил слепого повиновения, в отличие от сородичей. Он отыскал Ка'а'дакса – с обонянием Смешанного это просто – и вырвал ему сердце. Потом прошелся по коридорам, с двумя мечами, отнятыми у стражников, убивая всех на своем пути. **Они могли выбирать – и выбрали Зло, **звучит в его ушах голос Скила.

_Запах Гор'илит'алта, слабый, но отчетливый. Он мчится по коридору, сжимая в руках окровавленные мечи. Этого Испытующего трудно застать врасплох. Нужно убить его одним ударом._

_Искореженный труп посреди лаборатории. Запах смерти. Незнакомая женщина в черной кольчуге, стоящая над трупом. Она вооружена - меч, перевязь с метательными ножами, но Реттамлас понимает, что не клинок убил ненавистного Испытующего. _

_Женщина смотрит ему прямо в глаза. «Ты хотел разделаться с ним сам? Понимаю. Но сейчас лучше убраться подальше. Тут скоро не останется камня на камне. Кто-то из здешних магов-недоучек активировал Пламенные Сердца. Весь запас, понимаешь? За мной!»_

_Ошеломленный Смешанный следует за женщиной. Двое Испытующих преграждают дорогу. Двойной удар молнии – два предсмертных вопля. Колдунья обходит обугленные останки, даже не замедлив шага…_

Когда Мириэль рассказала, откуда она, молодой Смешанный почти не удивился. Слишком много чудес он уже повидал к тому времени, чтобы усомниться. Реттамлас лишь надеялся, что за Вратами найдется место для Смешанного, который устал воевать.

_«Здесь нет ничего кроме неба и скал», говорит он темноволосой женщине. Он видел ее в бою, кожей чувствовал всесокрушающую силу, и до сих пор не может понять, почему столь могущественной волшебнице вздумалось спасать его. «Не будь таким нетерпеливым», отвечает Мириэль. «Чары скрывают это место от человеческих глаз. Нужно подождать, пока не взойдет луна». «Примут ли они меня?» спрашивает Реттамлас. «Ведь я Смешанный». Мириэль загадочно улыбается…_

Куанский Храм показался юноше Небесным Дворцом из сказок. Настоятельница Устарте приняла его очень радушно. Оказалось, что здесь тоже поклоняются Истоку, как на родине Скила. Едва научившись читать, Реттамлас отправился в храмовую библиотеку, решив разузнать о Боге Скила побольше. Когда же он узнал достаточно, чтобы принять послушание, а Мириэль покинула храм, отправившись в новое путешествие, Реттамлас начал надеяться, что нить, связывавшая его с темным прошлым, оборвалась.

Но зловещий кошмар, ткнувший его лицом в пролитую кровь, повторялся снова и снова. И ни созерцание, ни физические упражнение, ни молитвы не смогли его прогнать. Зловещие образы кружились в памяти юного Смешанного, играючи сокрушая ментальные преграды. Реттамлас знал, что стал невнимательным.

Смешавшись с отчаянием, страх стал еще сильнее.

_Неужели мои надежды напрасны? Неужели мне никогда не стать частью Куанского Храма, как все остальные?_

Рука, затянутая в перчатку, легла ему на плечо. Юноша вздрогнул.

- Расскажи мне обо всем, что тебя тревожит, юный Реттамлас, - в голосе Устарте не было и тени беспокойства.

Послушник почувствовал, как гармония и сила, исходящие от верховной жрицы, отгоняют кошмар прочь. Он ничего не забыл, но теперь хотя бы мог говорить об этом.


	13. Глава 12

**12.**

Эстин смотрел, как его солдаты разбивают лагерь. Место было выбрано удачно – с юга и востока неприступные скалы, на севере и западе лес был прорежен давним пожаром, так что незаметно не подберешься. И ничего, что ночь будет холодной – для этого и нужны палатки.

Но дурные предчувствия не оставляли старого вояку. Поход, который так скверно начался, просто не мог закончиться благополучно.

_«Ну что? Уже готовитесь устроить попойку по случаю повышения?»_ - услышал он голос дуна Варгиса. – _«Не задирайте носы раньше времени. Для меня ваши новенькие нашивки стоят не больше, чем ленточки, которые так любят дельнохские шлюхи. Столкнетесь пару раз с сатулами – может, чему-нибудь и научитесь. Если уцелеете. А сейчас просто запомните, что я скажу. Командир может быть ранен или убит. Битва – это не учения, всякое случается. Но если командир позволит себе раскиснуть – его отряд тут же окажется по горло в дерьме»._

- Спасибо, дун, - сказал Эстин давно погибшему командиру. – Я постараюсь не падать духом. Очень-очень постараюсь. Хотя, видит Исток, это нелегко.

Причин для веселья действительно было немного. Из полусотни Эстина в живых осталось тридцать два человека – оба тяжелораненых скончались еще вчера. Что куда хуже - все его разведчики, кроме Хореба, погибли в той злополучной стычке. А Хореб честно признался, что в этой части Дельнохских гор раньше не бывал.

Возвращаться и доложить о провале карательного похода? И дать начальству законный предлог разжаловать его в кулы*? Или продолжать – и рисковать гибелью всего отряда? Скверный выбор, как не погляди.

Был и другой вариант. От которого старого вояку с души воротило.

… _Та девушка, дочь офицера, выслужившего дворянство, была совсем не похожа на Карду. Ни внешностью, ни характером. Роскошная черная коса, изящные брови, глаза, в которых запросто можно утонуть. Любимица родителей, она обожала танцы, пение и езду верхом. В тот злополучный день она тоже уехала покататься… чтобы увидеть издали столб черного дыма, а вернувшись, обнаружить догорающий дом и полдюжины трупов. _

_Можно ли взглянуть на пепелище, в которое превратился родной дом, и не измениться? Одни просто сходит с ума, другие начинают бояться собственной тени, третьи топят свое горе в выпивке… пока сами не тонут в чаше с вином._

_Она хотела одного. Убивать сатулов. Любых сатулов. Пусть они не участвовали в набеге, который отнял жизнь у родителей – они сатулы, и это главное. С боевым луком вместо охотничьего, с новеньким мечом у пояса она ушла в Дельнохские горы._

_Она искала сатулов – и нашла. Горцы всегда оказывают особые «почести» тем, кто повинен в смерти их соплеменников. Так что двоих или троих девушка убила наверняка._

_Бар Эстин хорошо запомнил, как хоронил обезображенный труп – все, что осталось от черноволосой красавицы. И как пообещал себе, что не допустит повторения этого кошмара._

Судьба всегда найдет способ посмеяться. Она выбрала самый подходящий момент, чтобы подбросить эту… лучницу на путь Эстина.

Если бы он мог отправить глупую девчонку в Дельнох, даже ценой собственного разжалования, так и поступил бы. Но сейчас на кону был весь отряд. Трем десяткам усталых, павших духом солдат отчаянно нужно хоть какое-то преимущество перед сатулами. А Карда знает эти места как свои пять пальцев. Действительно знает – это место они бы вряд ли нашли без ее подсказки. Поэтому она может себе позволить такую роскошь, как игры в беспрекословное послушание.

_А сама, небось, думает – «никуда ты от меня не денешься, старый дурак». _

Окинув взглядом лагерь, Эстин обнаружил, что одна из палаток до сих пор не поставлена, и двинулся туда, чтобы выяснить причину задержки.

Он ничуть не удивился, когда увидел компанию, собравшуюся вокруг ненатянутой палатки. Варад, что почти с самого Дросс-Дельноха находился на неофициальной должности отрядного остряка, и троица таких же молодых оболтусов.

- …Идут надир, вентриец и дренай по лесу. А навстречу им – волшебник…, - похоже, Варад как раз начал очередную историю. Но разговорчивость мигом изменила ему, едва он увидел Эстина.

- Решили сегодня заночевать под открытым небом? – свирепо-ласковым тоном осведомился офицер. – Ночуйте. Хотите стоять, разинув рты, и слушать истории, которые считались старыми еще во времена моего прадеда – пожалуйста. Только вернитесь сначала в Дросс-Дельнох, где нет злобных сатулов, и некому пробраться мимо часовых, чтобы перерезать вам глотки. Не то, чтобы это были невосполнимые потери, - Эстин обвел четверку солдат презрительным взглядом, - но в этом рейде командую _я_. И пока я командую - никто не умрет из-за собственной глупости и неосторожности. Это вам ясно?

- Так точно!

Бар Эстин сурово вгляделся в лица кулов, словно пытался понять, подействовало ли внушение. Кое-кто, кажется, понял. А вот Варад хоть и стоял с поникшей головой, но в его глазах офицеру почудилась затаенная насмешка.

Эстин повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Он знал – когда палатка будет поставлена, Варад назло ему все равно доскажет свою байку.

_* Кул – рядовой дренайской армии. Бар – младший офицер. Дун – старший офицер. Ган – военачальник._


	14. Глава 13

**13.**

В северо-западной части Дросс-Дельноха, недалеко от внешней стены города, стоял одноэтажный дом. Единственное, что отличало его от таких же хибар по соседству – искусно сделанные деревянные наличники.

Деревянное здание знало лучшие дни. Как и его хозяин.

Наступающий день только-только прогнал утренний туман с улиц, как дверь дома со скрипом отворилась, и наружу выглянул заспанный рыжеволосый мужчина. Ему было за сорок, но он казался старше. Закатанные рукава позволяли видеть старые шрамы на руках. Также бросалось в глаза, что правая нога ниже колена отсутствовала.

Большую часть жизни Эриан был солдатом, а это неизбежно оставляет следы.

Подойдя к бочке с дождевой водой, хозяин дома тщательно умылся. Потом с досадой взглянул на серое небо.

«Солнцем и не пахнет, точь-в-точь как вчера. Благая Матерь Сирис, пусть хоть сегодня дождя не будет!»

Эриан вернулся в дом и тщательно запер дверь.

Подойдя к рабочему столу, он уселся (выругавшись, когда деревянная нога подогнулась) и критически осмотрел заготовку – фигурку вентрийского пехотинца.

«Все неплохо, только щит нужно чуть-чуть подправить…»

Эриан потянулся за ножом поменьше («или лучше взять надфиль?»), когда услышал стук в дверь. Как будто в ответ на стук, обрубок ноги заболел с новой силой.

- Кого еще демоны несут? – крикнул хозяин дома, не желая делать лишний рейс к двери и обратно.

- Я к вам по делу, почтенный, - ответил незнакомый молодой голос. - Можно войти?

Эриан хотел было сказать, куда именно незваный гость может отправиться, но потом передумал. Вдруг этот человек – заказчик, решивший обойтись без посредников. Редко, но такое случалось.

Лишаться возможного заработка солдату совершенно не хотелось.

Молодого щеголя, стоявшего в дверях, бывший солдат видел впервые.

«Ну и хлыщ!» Эриан неприязненно оглядел незваного гостя. «А камзольчик, небось, стоит столько, сколько мне и за год не заработать. И что ему от меня понадобилось?»

Если щеголь и понял, что ему не слишком рады, то не подал виду.

- Добрый день, почтенный Эриан, - нарушил он затянувшееся молчание. - Не уделите ли мне немного своего времени?

- Просто Эриан, - буркнул бывший солдат, - «Почтенным» я никогда не был – и вряд ли стану им теперь, когда обзавелся деревяшкой. И я не помню, чтобы встречался с тобой, парень, - боль в ноге не прекращалась, и он решил не церемониться с посетителем, - Заходи, раз уж пришел.

- Меня зовут Зибен, - сообщил щеголь, когда за ним закрылась дверь.

- Зибен-Сказитель? Тот самый? – Резчик поспешно сел, чтобы не перетруждать ногу, и смерил молодого человека недоверчивым взглядом. – И почему же знаменитый сказитель тратит время на разговоры с калекой, вместо того чтобы укладывать в постель очередную красотку? – Он скрыл недобрую усмешку, глядя на старания поэта найти подходящее сиденье.

«Готов поспорить, тебе никогда не приходилось спать на голой земле…».

Зибен с трудом отыскал в мастерской относительно чистый стул. Усевшись напротив хозяина дома, он без тени смущения ответил:

- Красотки обожают драгоценные безделушки. Да и самому на что-то жить надо. А лучший способ заработать для такого, как я – отыскать свежую историю...

- …и ты решил, что такая история есть у меня? – прервал сказителя Эриан. – С чего бы это? И главное – зачем мне тратить время на чье-то праздное любопытство? Я не богат, знаешь ли. Того, что я выручаю за эти фигурки, едва-едва хватает, чтобы держаться на плаву.

Золотоволосый поэт с любопытством покосился на полки с готовыми изделиями.

- Это ведь солдаты?

- Угу. Самые разные - от вентрийских Бессмертных до надирской легкой конницы. Это мой конек. Потому что я не делаю ошибок в оружии и доспехах. А то находятся дураки, которые вооружают сатулов прямыми мечами, - говоря о том, что было ему хорошо знакомо, Эриан снова почувствовал почву под ногами.

- Ты и сатулов тоже вырезаешь?

- Ты удивишься, но сейчас на них большой спрос. Само собой, не для того, чтобы поставить на комод. Их покупают, а потом торжественно сжигают.

- Символическая месть, - кивнул Зибен. – И мы еще обижаемся, когда вентрийцы или чиадзе называют нас варварами!

- Может, они и правы, - пожал плечами Эриан. – Ладно, поэт, мне надо работать. Если хочешь послушать историю о героических подвигах – походи по тавернам. Там число убитых врагов увеличивается с каждой кружкой.

- Поэтому я и пришел к тебе, - объявил Зибен. – Чтобы послушать рассказ Эриана Правдолюбца, а не чье-то пьяное хвастовство

Эриан поморщился. Поэт, сам того не ведая, снова задел болезненную струну в его душе. Прозвищем он был обязан друзьям-кулам. Беззлобная шутка над парнем с Сентранской равнины, никогда не пытавшимся увильнуть от нарядов и взысканий. Все люди, которые его так называли, уже мертвы.

– Я разговаривал с одним человеком в Дельнохе, и он упомянул, что в недавнем рейде случилось что-то необычное... – осторожно начал Зибен.

Эриан поморщился.

- Случилось то, что нас разгромили, сказитель. Больше ничего. Дали непобедимому дренайскому воинству по носу. Можешь спеть об этом, если хочешь – но вряд ли отыщешь благодарных слушателей. Потому что командовал тупой ублюдок с купленным званием, и в подчинении у него были такие же идиоты. А у старых вояк, которые понимали, что к чему, был паршивый выбор – или слушаться этих мартышек в мундирах, или попасть под трибунал за неподчинение.

- …а потом всю эту историю замяли, потому что у командующего была куча влиятельных родственников, - кивнул поэт. – Но меня сейчас интересует нечто другое. Я разговаривал с Кальваром Сином, врачом. Он сказал, что когда привезли раненых, тебя среди них не было.

- Кальвар Син слишком много болтает.

- Неужели тебя оставили на поле боя?.. – выпустил пробную стрелу поэт.

- Не смей! – глаза ветерана грозно сверкнули. – Дренаи своих не бросают! Меня просто посчитали за мертвеца. Да я и сам бы так решил на их месте – крови из меня вытекла целая лужа.

- Но как же случилось…

- Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Карде-Лучнице?

- Очень немного, - ответил Зибен. – Слухи о женщине, которая не боится ходить по сатулийским землям в одиночку. Дельнохские солдаты не очень-то ее любят. Так это была она?

- Она, - лицо Эриана помрачнело. – Когда сатулы погнались за отступающими, они оставили около десятка позади – позаботиться о своих раненых… и о чужих тоже. Я тогда как раз очнулся и все понял. Притворился, что без сознания – это было легко, я и так еле-еле соображал. И спрятал кинжал. Я знал, что горцы делают с нашими парнями, если удается захватить их живьем. Надеялся убить хоть кого-то – и умереть быстро. Тут на этих ублюдков стрелы и посыпались.

Эстин провел ладонью по шевелюре, уже начинающей редеть, и продолжил:

- Исток знает, как эта Карда умудрилась подобраться к сатулам. Троих она подстрелила, остальные унесли ноги. Решили, что попали в западню, ха! Верно говорят, у страха глаза велики.

Я тогда еще подивился – что за стрелок такой? Знал ведь, что никто из наших парней Серебряную Стрелу не выигрывал. А это оказалась женщина в мужской одежде.

Зибен молча ждал, чем закончится рассказ. За окном прогрохотала чья-то телега.

- Перетянула мне ногу жгутом. А потом стала шарить у мертвых сатулов по карманам. Мне это не слишком понравилось, ясное дело. Так ей и сказал.

- А она?

- Она ответила, что в регулярной армии не служит, Устав соблюдать не обязана, а значит, может поступать с трофеями как ей угодно, - Эстин скривился. - У меня к тому времени так разболелась нога, что спорить не было сил.

Но Карду мне обмануть не удалось. Она достала из своих запасов какие-то корешки и дала мне пожевать. Сказала, будет не так больно. Вкус у тех корешков… лучше и не вспоминать, - солдат выразительно скривился. – Ну а следующие сутки я провел в полусне. Очнулся уже в госпитале. Кальвар Син мне потом объяснил, мы наткнулись на кавалерийский разъезд из Дельноха. Говорят, вид у меня тогда был – краше в гроб кладут. И Карда выглядела не лучше. Оказывается, все это время она тащила меня на себе. И откуда только силы взялись?.. Так вот, в госпиталь-то я попал, но правая нога уже порядком загноилась, и пришлось ее отрезать.

Вот и все, поэт. Сомневаюсь, что из этого удастся сделать героическую сказочку.

- Большое спасибо, что уделили мне время, - вежливо сказал Зибен. Он потянулся за кошельком. Резчик мотнул головой:

- Я же сказал – эта история ничего не стоит. А милостыню я не приму.

- Тогда разрешите хотя бы пожать вам руку, - глаза поэта весело блеснули.

Резчик неохотно протянул руку. Тонкая ладонь сказителя оказалась неожиданно крепкой.

- Да пребудет с тобой Исток!

- И с тобой, - неохотно ответил хозяин дома.

Эриан проводил уходящего Зибена взглядом и резко захлопнул дверь.

«Кажется, он и был-то у меня с полчаса, не больше. А я теперь уже и не вспомню, что было не так с фигуркой солдата».

Бывший солдат осторожно ощупал фигурку в поисках невидимых заусенцев, и довольно быстро обнаружил, что левый край щита слегка выдается вперед по сравнению с правым.

«Точно! Щит! Сейчас мы его подточим…»

Охлопав карманы фартука в поисках надфиля, Эриан неожиданно обнаружил плоский кругляш монеты, которого – он точно помнил – раньше там не было.

«Вот хитрец! Теперь понятно, зачем ему понадобилось рукопожатие. Повезло мне, что этот парень сказитель, а не карманник», усмехнулся в усы Эриан.

Когда ветеран поднес монету к глазам, она блеснула желтым.

«Хм, золотой раг? Неплохой заработок за час. Непонятно только, с чего такая щедрость», подумал Эриан. «Хотя если кто-то и может превратить этот кровавый кошмар в героическую сказку, то этот человек – Зибен-сказитель».

Запрятав монету, ветеран вернулся к незаконченной фигурке.


	15. Глава 14

**14.**

Устарте знала, что не могла выбрать лучшего места для беседы, чем искусственный водопад. Водопад был одним из маленьких чудес Куанского храма, над ним потрудились и человеческие руки, и волшебство. Голос падающей воды был подобен музыке, он успокаивал и дарил радость.

_«Ничто не вечно»_, подумала жрица. _«Когда Мириэль перестанет подновлять заклинания, наложенные на это место, водопад иссякнет. Хвала Истоку, это произойдет еще очень, очень нескоро»._

Послушник сидел рядом с ней и терпеливо ждал, что скажет настоятельница.

- И давно у тебя эти… «кошмары»? – прямо спросила она.

- С того самого дня, когда я ошибся на тренировке, госпожа, - тихо ответил Реттамлас.

- Три ночи подряд, - молодой Смешанный не мог понять, что звучит в голосе настоятельницы – одобрение или упрек. - И ты не обратился за помощью ни к старшим товарищам, ни ко мне. Почему?

- Я надеялся… я хотел справиться с этим сам. Мне хотелось одолеть своих демонов в одиночку, как Дардаллион когда-то… Я ошибался? Во мне говорила гордыня? - выдавил из себя послушник.

- Ты не понимаешь, Ретти. Стремление победить свои страхи – это похвально. Но прежде чем вступать в бой, нужно понять, с чем ты сражаешься. И на этом этапе, - Устарте улыбнулась, - совет наставника необходим. Вопрос в том, готов ли ты его услышать?

- Конечно, госпожа.

- То, с чем ты столкнулся – не кошмар. И не ложное видение, посланное Духом Хаоса, чтобы ослабить тебя. Это твой Дар.

- Но…

- Ты знаешь, что не похож на других Смешанных. Создавая тебя, Гор'илит'алт превзошел самого себя. Подобные нам обычно не обладают врожденным Даром.

- Но я думал, что если Дар есть с рождения,… он обязательно проявится сам.

Настоятельница вздохнула:

- Если только его намеренно не подавлять. Непросто, но для сильного мага вполне осуществимо. Такого мага, как твой создатель. Испытующие были отменными негодяями, но в мастерстве им не откажешь.

Реттамлас выглядел подавленным. В его голове сам собой возник вопрос:

– Госпожа, если он создал преграды, мешающие мне пользоваться Даром, разве ты не могла их устранить?

Устарте бросила на него взгляд, полный грусти и одобрения:

- Барьеры Испытующего были установлены слишком давно, и пустили прочные корни в твоем сознании. Попытавшись взломать их грубой силой, я рисковала уничтожить твой разум. Мириэль подтвердила мои догадки, и предложила действовать косвенными методами. И это сработало – даже лучше, чем я могла надеяться.

Глаза Реттамласа округлились.

_Мои тренировки?.._

- Верно, - прочитав мысли ученика, Устарте ласково улыбнулась. – Это было необходимо не столько для твоего тела, сколько для разума.

Сознание настоятельницы мягко прикоснулось к памяти Реттамласа, вызывая картины из недавнего прошлого. Его восхищение мастерством колдуньи-воительницы, которая даже в обители мира и исцеления не прекращала упражнений с мечом. Робкая просьба послушника обучать его – и неожиданное согласие Мириэль. А затем - ожесточенные ежедневные упражнения. До седьмого пота. И поединки с фантомными врагами. Чье иллюзорное оружие ранило по-настоящему.

_Сам я захотел отточить боевые навыки – или меня к этому мягко подтолкнули? _Послушник не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.

- Значит, госпожа Мириэль оставалась в храме только ради меня?

- Не только, - ответила жрица. – В Куанский храм приходят, чтобы исцелять не только больные тела, но и раненые души. А Мириэль… я понимаю, тебе она кажется выкованной из стали. Могущественная древняя волшебница, которая разве что с самим Анхаратом не сражалась. Я знаю ее подольше, и всегда чувствую, когда ей нужно отдохнуть от приключений… Но речь сейчас не об этом. Понял ты это или нет, Ретти, но тренировки с Мириэль постепенно изменили тебя. Блоки в твоем сознании истончились, и дремлющий Дар пробудился. Я не предполагала одного - что пробуждение будет столь скорым и болезненным.

- Кошмары…

- Не кошмары, - резко возразила Устарте. - Это - пророческие сновидения. А в кошмары их превращаешь ты сам. Вернее, твой страх и непонимание происходящего.

Послушнику показалось, что невидимая рука схватила его за горло. Изнурив себя бесплодными попытками овладеть Даром, Реттамлас чувствовал себя мухой, бесплодно бьющейся в оконное стекло.

_А теперь стекло вдруг исчезло…_

Ему следовало догадаться раньше. Гор'илит'алт даже после смерти нашел способ причинить Смешанному боль. Как это на него похоже!

Только успокаивающее журчание фонтана дало юному послушнику силы не вскочить и не убежать, куда глаза глядят.

- Но что я должен делать? – беспомощно спросил Реттамлас.

- Мы продвинулись больше, чем я надеялась, - настоятельница едва заметно улыбнулась. – Ты перестал жалеть себя и начал задавать вопросы. Но ответить «что делать» я не могу. Любой мой совет ты воспримешь как приказ. Ты все время забываешь, что я тоже могу совершать ошибки – как ошиблась в отношении твоего Дара.

Лицо молодого послушника было настолько недоумевающим, что Устарте сжалилась над ним:

- Попробуй сформулировать вопрос по-другому, Ретти. Сосредоточься не на том, что ты «должен», а на том, чего хочешь.

Ответ пришел к послушнику почти мгновенно.

- Я хочу найти ее. Найти и удостовериться, что она в безопасности.

Устарте кивнула:

- Очень хорошо.

- И вы… позволите мне уйти?

- Почему бы и нет? Ретти, у нас храм, а не тюрьма, здесь никого силой не держат.

- Но я даже не знаю, где ее искать!

- Так уж случилось, - улыбка Устарте стала еще шире, - что сейчас в Куанском храме гостит колдунья, которая разбирается в магии поиска куда лучше меня.

Реттамлас благоговейно склонил голову перед настоятельницей. Та легонько прикоснулась губами к его лбу, благословляя.

- Иди, Ретти. Да пребудет с тобой Исток!

Когда юный Смешанный ушел, Устарте заставила себя подняться с сиденья. Суставам это не слишком понравилось, но ревматизм казался пчелиным укусом рядом с болью, терзавшей душу старой жрицы.

_Как же я устала… Слишком много лет прошло. Слишком много лет – и слишком много смертей…_

- Иди, - повторила Устарте, - иди, мальчик мой. Найди свою судьбу. Я знала, что этот момент настанет. Что однажды Куанский храм окажется для тебя тесным. Я лишь надеялась, что судьба даст тебе больше времени…


	16. Глава 15

**15.**

За тридцать четыре года Грэйг успел сменить много ролей. Внебрачный сын вельможи, беглый преступник, матрос, торговец, охранник караванов, солдат. Но в первую очередь Грэйг все-таки был воином.

Кому-то достаточно взглянуть на полустертые следы копыт, чтобы определить, сколько лет лошади. Кто-то может взять в руки драгоценный камень, и безошибочно назвать его вес, огранку и сколько можно за него выручить в Дренане или Машрапуре. Грэйг гордился тем, что безошибочно оценивал чужие воинские качества. И не мог отказать себе в удовольствии лишний раз проявить наблюдательность. Тем более когда ему попадался такой любопытный объект для изучения.

- Шевелись, Кайдорец! - окликнул его бар Эстин. – Ты что это – стихи на ходу сочинять вздумал? Плетешься как беременная черепаха!

- Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр, - ответил Грэйг. Он шел замыкающим, и действительно немного приотстал.

Догнав колонну дренаев, он вернулся мыслями к девушке-лучнице, которая в этот момент вместе с Хоребом выискивала сатулийские патрули.

Грэйг знал, что даже нумерованные доспехи и шлемы могут кое-что рассказать о своих владельцах. А снаряжение Карды, никогда не служившей в армии, несло на себе неповторимый отпечаток ее личности.

Короткий меч, который кое-кто бы счел невзрачным из-за простой рукояти. Много повидавший, но все еще острый кинжал. Дорогой вагрийский лук. Вороненая кольчуга без единого пятнышка ржавчины. Стрелы с дорогими наконечниками вентрийской работы. Все это хорошо сочеталось с меткостью, хладнокровием и неприхотливостью, которые она продемонстрировала.

Лучница не была сопливой девчонкой или вертихвосткой, решившей поиграть с мечом. Нет. Вместе с ними путешествовала Женщина с большой буквы, сознательно избравшая путь воина. Кайдорец гадал, сколько еще людей в лагере понимали это.

До него донесся чей-то звонкий голос:

- А я слышал, что она приносит несчастье тем, кто с ней связывается. И что заключила союз с демонами, поэтому и выходит невредимой из любых передряг.

_Новобранец,_ подумал Грэйг. _Пережил свой первый настоящий бой, но вряд ли поумнел._

- Бабьи сказки, - несмотря на физиономию и коренастую фигуру типичного крестьянина, Риалл был сильным и опытным бойцом. Одним из лучших в отряде, не считая бара Эстина, Хореба и самого Грэйга. - Если бы ты пару десятков лет по три часа в день вгонял стрелы в деревья, то сейчас стрелял бы не хуже. Да только куда тебе! Лень – твое второе имя. И про невредимость – чушь собачья и бред. Ты шрамы у нее на руках видел?

Грэйг незаметно улыбнулся. Не только он сегодня думал о Карде-Лучнице.

Ее храбрость и воинское мастерство были не единственной причиной, по которой лже-кайдорец обратил на нее внимание. Были еще кое-какие мелочи. То, что Карда не пыталась усилить свою привлекательность с помощью обычных женских хитростей. Или тщательно скрываемое раздражение, если бар Эстин давал понять, что видит в ней не только еще один меч. Или то, что единственными мужчинами, которым она полностью доверяла, были Тридцать. Монахи-воины, давшие обет безбрачия. Да еще постаревший герой Шадак.

Детали, которые говорят о многом. Или ни о чем. Но Грэйг был уверен. По какой-то причине Карда стремилась вытравить из себя все женское, и полумеры ее не устраивали.

Бесполезная догадка. Грэйг думал, что знает о женском поле почти все, но сейчас его опыт ничего не стоил. Грэйг не сталкивался раньше с женщинами-воинами, и теперь просто не представлял, как вести себя с ней. Он не мог предсказать, что обрадует Карду, а что она воспримет как смертельное оскорбление.

- Эй, Кайдорец! – это был Варад. С лицом, невинным, как у младенца. Не иначе, задумал какую-то каверзу.

- Что?

- Скажи-ка, а что у вас в Кайдоре думают о женщинах-воительницах?

- У нас таких не бывало, - ответил Грэйг без запинки. – Ну, кроме госпожи Лалитии, но она не была настоящей воительницей.

- И чем она прославилась?

- Когда святой Шардин спал, отслужив молебен за души воинов, убитых згарнскими дикарями, на него набросился человек, одержимый демоном. Лалития спасла его, перерезав одержимому горло.

Варад хотел узнать подробности, но бар Эстин, возникший рядом с ними, как по волшебству, влепил чересчур любопытному солдату наряд вне очереди.

Дальше Грэйг шагал молча, снова позволив своим мыслям свободно блуждать.

Он не смог бы внятно ответить на вопрос, почему для него так важно сохранить хорошие отношения с Лучницей. Возможно, потому что он был такой же белой вороной в отряде, как и она. Или потому, что следующий бой может оказаться для дренаев последним.

Зун Цзы в одном из своих трудов писал: _Отряд должен быть единым целым, а не сборищем воинов-одиночек. И скрепляют его дисциплина и боевой дух. Командир, который думает, что достаточно только дисциплины, расплатится за свою ошибку жизнями воинов, которыми пренебрегал. _Сейчас Грэйг чувствовал правоту древнего чиадзийского полководца, как никогда.

Обычно первый бой сплачивает солдат, даже если они до этого состояли в разных подразделениях. Этого не случилось. И Грэйг знал причину.

Девушка-лучница.

Ее стрелы переломили ход битвы, спасли Хореба – и тяжело ранили гордость остальных бойцов. **Мы что же, ни на что не способны без помощи со стороны?** Никто не произнесет этого вслух, но невысказанный вопрос будет витать в воздухе.

Другой командир смог бы обратить ее присутствие себе на пользу. Грэйг смог бы – если бы только ангел Истока спустился с небес и передал ему командование. Он в точности знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы глаза солдат повеселели, а поникшие плечи распрямились. Но бар Эстин сам был недоволен появлением Карды. И солдаты это чувствовали.

Вздумай Лучница ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость вроде «без меня вы бы проиграли», усталые озлобленные солдаты не посмотрели бы, что она женщина. Но Карда молчала. Не жаловалась на трудности пути или стертые ноги. И выполняла все распоряжения Эстина без лишних вопросов и возражений. Формально придраться было не к чему. Но это не мешало той части солдат, у которой не хватало мозгов, злиться на нее.

Хорошо еще, что дренаи выиграли первую стычку, иначе боевой дух отряда, и без того невысокий, оказался бы совсем сломлен.

Когда Грэйг осознал это, он понял, почему хочет остаться в хороших отношениях с Лучницей. У нее есть Дар, или хотя бы зачатки Дара. И если на них обрушится смерть, у девушки больше всего шансов спастись. Как и у того, кто в нужную минуту окажется рядом с ней.

И лучше, чтобы это оказался он, Грэйг.


	17. Глава 16

**16.**

Фестиан знал что здесь, в неприметном подвале, окруженный самыми смертоносными личностями Машрапура, он был в большей безопасности, чем где бы то ни было.

И все равно ему было немного не по себе. Слишком много действующих лиц было в пьесе под названием «Переворот», слишком многое зависело от прихоти Судьбы.

Машрапур никогда не был тихим спокойным городком. Но сегодня он напоминал муравейник, который подожгли сразу с нескольких сторон.

Восстания здесь не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Недовольных всегда хватает, заставить их взяться за оружие ничего не стоит. Другое дело, что история не знала еще ни одного случая _успешного_ мятежа. Среди вожаков никогда не было профессиональных военных, а праведный гнев – плохая замена воинской выучке. Вооруженные толпы, увлекшись грабежами и кровопролитием, разбредались по городу, и личной гвардии регента ничего не стоило их раздавить.

Но в этот раз все должно было быть по-другому. Человек, которого Фестиан звал Солдатом, в свое время посвятил немало времени изучению истории, и твердо решил не повторять ошибки своих предшественников.

Освободительная Армия, как Солдат называл свое разношерстое воинство, помимо настоящих мятежников и присоединившегося по пути сброда, надеявшегося хорошенько пограбить, включала в себя ударный отряд из профессиональных наемников. Знаменитые Демоны Кельвы заломили за свои услуги столько, что дешевле было бы переправить через море еще один караван с оружием. Хорошо еще, что наемники не потребовали выплатить всю сумму сразу.

Еще один ход, довольно рискованный – это выход через контрабандистов на Принца Воров. Неизвестно, что ему пообещали, но тайный правитель Машрапура дал слово пустить в ход свои Шипы, чтобы ослабить оборону.

Переворот был просто обречен на успех.

Освободительная Армия ворвалась в город. Стража, не сразу понявшая, что происходит, отчаянно пыталась их сдержать.

Фестиан приказал Шипам вступить в игру.

Келидор, начальник городской стражи, представлял собой случай, почти неслыханный по машрапурским меркам. Он не был назначен сверху, а выбился из простых стражников. Неудивительно, что он испытывал почти болезненную зависть к дворянам, и от души ненавидел Принца Воров.

Сейчас глаза Келидора расширились от гнева, смешанного со страхом, обрюзгшее лицо побагровело, голос превратился в едва слышный хрип. _Он_ проморгал мятеж. С кого первым делом спросят, когда с этими навозными мухами будет покончено? Единственный шанс – это схватить предводителей мятежа. Только так можно оправдаться перед регентом за промах таких масштабов. Иначе начальником стражи станет какой-нибудь худосочный дворянчик со связями – и это еще, если ему, Келидору, повезет.

Келидор отчаянно выкрикивал приказы, когда ему угодила в пах шальная стрела. Наконечник оказался зазубренным, и начальник стражи истек кровью прямо на улице.

Желтоглазый с отвращением отбросил разряженный самострел. Оружие было дешевкой местного производства, ни один уважающий себя Шип не стал бы пользоваться таким. Но приказ есть приказ, а такому мастеру, как Желтоглазый, все равно из чего стрелять.

Кельва и его Демоны пробились через несколько импровизированных заграждений, не потеряв ни одного человека. Они не задерживались, чтобы набить карманы или поразвлечься с горожанками. У Кельвы ушло на это чертовски много времени, но он все-таки вдолбил своим людям – «сперва дело, потом удовольствие».

Кельва считал машрапурский контракт тем самым случаем, который выпадает наемнику раз в жизни. Когда-то он мог войти отправиться в Вентрию вместе с генералом Бодасеном. Но помешала нелепая случайность в лице бородатого дикаря-горца из Скодии. И теперь Кельва то и дело слышал невероятно раздутые россказни о так называемых подвигах Друсса, чувствуя себя при этом так, как будто проглотил что-то несвежее.

Но теперь Кельва собирался ухватить удачу за хвост, и никакой ублюдок с топором ему не помешает. Впервые его Демонам предстоит участвовать не в обычной пограничной стычке – им предстоит сменить власть в Машрапуре. У зачинщиков мятежа хватило ума понять, что это работенка для настоящих воинов, а не для мужичья с мечами.

- Вперед, Демоны! – рычал Кельва. – Не спать! Давите этих гадов! Прикончите их всех!

Гвардия регента, уже узнавшая от напуганных стражников, что происходит, готовилась выступить.

Командующий гвардией Араксис считал себя великим полководцем, а Солдат когда-то был его главным соперником в борьбе за высокий пост. Как обычно бывает в Машрапуре, вожделенная должность досталась Араксису - политические связи в данном случае значили куда больше, чем воинский опыт. Солдат счел это личным оскорблением, что и привело его в ряды повстанцев. Он даже отказался от своего имени «до тех пор, пока справедливость не будет восстановлена».

При всем своем самодовольстве, Араксис был далеко не глупцом. Сопоставив отрывочные сведения о мятежниках, поступившие во дворец, он узнал почерк человека, которого знал еще с тех пор, как оба учились в Военной Академии. И понял, что легкой победы ожидать не приходится. Солдат еще в Академии был мастером устраивать противнику неприятные сюрпризы.

- Выдвигаемся! – приказал он. – И запомните – они могут быть крестьянами, но их командир закончил Академию в Бодакасе с золотой медалью, так что вы _не можете_ позволить себе презрение к врагу. Все поняли?

Если кто-то из офицеров и не понял, вслух об этом никто не говорил.

Ремесленные кварталы, были куда ближе к центру города, чем к городским воротам, так что мятежное войско сюда еще не добралось. Бунтовщиков опередил немолодой уже человек, известный как Парл-Насмешник. Сейчас он стоял на перевернутой бочке и говорил с толпой, то и дело взрывавшейся смехом. Хотя все знали, кому служит Парл, он все равно пользовался любовью и уважением среди простого народа, потому что его остроты частенько жалили министров и самого регента. Если кто-то и мог собрать из машрапурцев ополчение, этим «кто-то» был Парл.

Сейчас он напоминал мастеровым, чем кончались все предыдущие мятежи, и что бывает с теми, кто оказывается на проигравшей стороне. Парл едко высмеивал мятежников, сравнивая их с незадачливым охотником из сказки, поймавшим тигра за хвост.

Камень, выпущенный из пращи, оборвал речь Насмешника на полуслове.

Кто-то хватил шапкой об землю и отправился искать повстанцев, кто-то бросился ловить убийцу Парла, которого, понятное дело, уже не было.

Пращник был Шипом, и героическое самопожертвование в его планы не входило.

Демоны Кельвы расправлялись с группками городской стражи, когда впереди показались конники в форме гвардии регента.

- Наконец-то настоящий противник! – оскалился Кельва. – Эй, парни! Пора пустить кровь этим свиньям в мундирах! – наемники отозвались одобрительным ревом. – Мечи в ножны! Построение «дикобраз»! В атаку!

Ощетинившись копьями, Демоны Кельвы шагнули навстречу новому врагу.

У Солдата было мало конницы, и он выжидал подходящего момента, чтобы пустить ее в ход. И он дождался. Конные гвардейцы увязли в схватке с наемниками, и Солдат решил нанести боковой удар, пока гвардия не опомнилась и не распознала западню.

Гвардейцы регента оказались зажаты с двух сторон – или с трех, если считать отряд наемников, изрядно поубавившийся в численности после столкновения с лучшими в Машрапуре солдатами.

Араксис, понявший, что его провели, приказал развернуться, чтобы встретить нового противника как следует. Благодаря этому потери гвардии оказались меньше, чем надеялся Солдат. Атака захлебнулась. Меньшая численность машрапурцев с лихвой компенсировалась отменной выучкой, а Кельва, потерявший добрую половину своих Демонов, уже не мог воодушевить их нападать с прежней яростью.

Араксис пообещал себе добраться до Солдата, пусть даже это будет последним его деянием в этой жизни. Он не знал, что Солдат дал такую же клятву давным-давно.

Как не знал и о Шипе, притаившемся на одной из крыш с арбалетом наготове.


	18. Глава 17

**17.**

Чем дальше Мириэль продвигалась вглубь пещеры, тем сильнее в воздухе чувствовался запах плесени, сырого камня и помета летучих мышей. Она даже не поморщилась — годы, проведенные в обучении у Кеса-хана, начисто лишили ее брезгливости.

Эту пещеру нельзя было найти ни на одной карте. Только лихой люд и немногие контрабандисты, что осмеливались пересекать Намибскую пустыню, передавали знание о ней из уст в уста. Мириэль узнала о существовании пещеры только потому, что здесь когда-то останавливался ее отец, убийца Нездешний. В отличие от него, волшебница не нуждалась в убежище от палящего солнца. Негоже было осквернять стены Куанского храма тем, что ей предстояло сделать, потайная пещера для этого подходила куда лучше.

Как и рассчитывала волшебница, в пещере было пусто. Разбойники и контрабандисты не рисковали путешествовать по Намибской пустыне в это время года. Даже для хорошо снаряженного каравана это значило верную смерть.

Мириэль зажгла несколько факелов и стала вручную расчищать пол в центре пещеры. Потом заставила указательный палец засветиться и стала чертить сложную магическую фигуру. Получившуюся усложненную гексаграмму волшебница несколько раз перепроверила, убеждаясь в идеальной правильности линий и углов.

Достав из вещмешка свинцовую шкатулку, покрытую золотом, Мириэль установила ее в середине светящейся гексаграммы, потом вышла за пределы внешнего круга магической фигуры и уселась на пол, скрестив ноги. С губ женщины сорвалась магическая команда, и шкатулка раскрылась. На бархатной подушке лежал нож с серебряным лезвием.

Еще Древние установили, что золото и свинец — идеальный выбор, если приходится иметь дело с вредоносным магическим излучением. Когда шкатулка открылась, видимой стала и грязно-багровая аура, окружавшая нож, даже защитная магия гексаграммы была не в силах сдержать эманации зла полностью.

Серебряный кинжал не был принесен ею из другого мира, как многие другие вещицы, что сейчас пылились в музее Куанского храма. Мириэль обнаружила его, когда последний раз была в Чиадзе. В приграничном городке, где и кошельки-то срезали редко, она услышала об ужасном происшествии. Дочь купца, которой едва исполнилось семнадцать, зарезала служанку, убила своих родителей и смертельно ранила сержанта городской стражи, услышавшего крики о помощи. Городской судья заподозрил, что без колдовства не обошлось. Призванный жрец Сирис испробовал все известные ему заклинания для изгнания злых духов. Ни одно из них не подействовало, девушка продолжала, заливаясь слезами, твердить о своей невиновности. Впрочем, слезы не спасли ее от казни.

Мириэль хватило одного взгляда на орудие убийства, чтобы понять – бедная девушка говорила правду, она была не злодейкой, а всего лишь жертвой. Обладай жрец Сирис мистическим даром, он бы тоже все понял.

С заколдованным оружием Мириэль приходилось сталкиваться чаще, чем хотелось бы. Не с простыми заговорами остроты и прочности, как у ее собственного клинка, сейчас мирно лежащего поверх вещмешка, и не с магией, что заставляла мечи светиться, предупреждая об опасности, или придавала сил и выносливости владельцам. Темные маги, создавая волшебное оружие, шли гораздо дальше. Изделия, вышедшие из их рук, были способны отравлять людям жизнь и через сотни лет после смерти создателей.

Когда Мириэль сталкивалась с проклятым оружием, она не жалела сил и времени, чтобы его уничтожить. Пролетела тысячу лиг на спине крылатого ящера, чтобы швырнуть меч-кровопийцу в жерло вулкана. Трость, похищающую души, она разбила вдребезги священным молотом Миссаэля, еле-еле убедив Верховного жреца, что использовать их реликвию таким образом — богоугодное дело. Дважды сталкивалась с демонами, заключенными в сталь, и изгоняла их обратно в Гирагаст, противопоставив силу воли ярости адских созданий.

Когда Мириэль сплела заклинание, чтобы узнать больше о кинжале, что попал ей в руки, она поняла - на этот раз ей предстояло иметь дело не с демоном. Но дух, поселившийся в серебряном лезвии, мало чем уступал им в злобе и коварстве. Он был убийцей и насильником, приговоренным к смерти, но жестокость, живучесть и тем, что даже другие душегубы боялись его, как огня его, привлекли внимание чиадзийского мага. Старик с длинными седыми усами, бормоча заклинания под аккомпанемент воплей и яростной божбы, вонзил в сердце прикованного убийцы серебряный шип. Магия не позволила темной душе улететь в Пустоту, заперев ее в металле. Оружейник, не подозревавший об этом, превратил металл в оружие.

Благородный юноша, наследник императорского советника, которому через подставное лицо был подарен кинжал, через несколько лет стал картежником, развратником и пьяницей. Отец со скорбью в сердце лишил его наследства, чего колдун и добивался. Когда роковой кинжал был проигран в карты, маг не пытался его вернуть - золото, которым с ним расплатился младший сын советника, с лихвой покрывало расходы. Нож стал переходить из рук в руки, взывая к темным сторонам человеческого сердца, а дух-искуситель, благодаря внутренней злобе владельцев оружие, становился все сильнее и сильнее.

Проще всего было бы запечатать шкатулку и швырнуть ее на дно океана. Но кто может поручиться, что через несколько тысяч лет море не станет сушей, и проклятый кинжал снова не возьмется за губительную работу? Кто-то должен был разорвать порочный круг раз и навсегда, и если не она, то кто?

Отрешившись от всего, сосредоточив свою волю на кинжале, из которого продолжало сочиться зло, волшебница приготовила свой разум и душу к жестокой битве.


	19. Глава 18

**18.**

Араксис пришпорил коня, торопясь преградить дорогу старому врагу. Его гвардейцы уже скрестили сабли с наемниками Кельвы и немногочисленной конницей, которую успел обучить Солдат.

Солдат пробивался вперед. На вид он не сильно отличался от своих подчиненных - его шлем, кольчуга и рукоять сабли были до крайности просты.

Какой-то дурак попытался остановить Солдата, ухватив под уздцы коня. Серый ударил копытом, расколов неудачливому храбрецу череп.

- Молодец, Серый! – конь покосился на него огненным глазом и тряхнул роскошной гривой, принимая похвалу.

Солдат ранил в бедро попавшегося под руку гвардейца, взмахом сабли рассек от плеча до седла другого. И тут же перед ним возник Араксис – шлем лишился роскошного плюмажа, плащ превратился в лохмотья.

- Вот теперь, Ар, ты похож на воина, а не на хлыща! – крикнул Солдат.

- А ты как был похож на нищего, так и остался! – крикнул в ответ Араксис.

Сабля Солдата взмыла вверх и скрестилась с ловко подставленным клинком машрапурского военачальника. В Военной Академии они часто мерились силами в учебных поединках. Теперь у них была возможность раз и навсегда решить спор, кто сильнее.

Первую кровь пустил Араксис. Низкий выпад обошел защиту вождя повстанцев и легко ранил его в ногу. Потом повезло Солдату. Араксис поднял щит, отражая брошенный дротик, и тут же сабля Солдата полоснула по правой руке, оставив ощутимый порез. Развить успех не удалось – Араксис легко отразил щитом удар в голову, и тут же Солдату самому пришлось защищаться от града ударов. Его спас конь. Серый пустил в ход зубы, разорвав ухо вороному жеребцу Араксиса.

- Будь ты проклят! Он мне стоил целое состояние! – Араксис направил удар в голову офицера-мятежника. Солдат легко уклонился.

- Ты переплатил, Ар! – кольчуга машрапурского гвардейца выдержала удар, но на боку должен был остаться здоровенный синяк.

Чутье подсказало Солдату, что пора было заканчивать. Только в героических поэмах поединок может длиться целый день, и никто не станет в него вмешиваться. Он заблокировал клинок Араксиса, его собственная сабля зло свистнула, и Араксис вскрикнул, раненая рука не удержала щит. Потом удар по плечу сломал уже раненую руку. Еще один тычок в бок прорвал кольчугу, брызнула кровь. Солдат взглянул в расширенные от боли глаза врага и улыбнулся по-волчьи, отвечая контрвыпадом на последнюю отчаянную атаку. Сабля прорезала воздух, и Араксис ткнулся лицом в гриву своего скакуна. Вороной жеребец, не чувствуя больше управляющей руки, помчался куда глаза глядят, сбив с ног нескольких зазевавшихся ополченцев.

- Убили! – во весь голос завопил кто-то. Возглас с трудом донесся до Солдата сквозь гул крови в ушах.

- Командир убит!

- Араксис пал! Они убили господина Араксиса!

- Смерть золоченым ублюдкам!

- Смерть!

Солдат высоко воздел окровавленную саблю, хриплый боевой клич призвал всех, кто сражался на его стороне, нанести последний, решающий удар гвардейцам. Он чувствовал, что наступил решающий миг битвы. В такие моменты паника распространяется с быстротой молнии, а воины, что только что рвались вперед, отступают.

Но удача, только что благосклонно смотревшая с небес на предводителя повстанцев, отвернулась от него. В бок Серому вонзилось копье, боевой конь заржал, пытаясь сохранить равновесие - и не смог.

Солдат забарахтался, пытаясь освободить из стремени придавленную ногу. Рядом не было никого, чтобы помочь ему – все увязли по уши в битве с гвардейцами. Собрав все силы, чтобы не заорать от боли в ноге, Солдат заставил себя подняться на ноги, и увидел, что окружен стальным кольцом.

_Вот и все…_

Гвардейцы изрубили его на куски, даже не вспомнив о приказе регента «взять живым» – так велика была их ярость после потери Араксиса.

Шип, что притаился на крыше, убрал оружие. Ему придется докладывать, что на этот раз воля Принца Воров не была исполнена. Ее опередил слепой случай.

Обе враждующие стороны лишились своих военачальников. Но, битва, теперь уже больше похожая на свалку, продолжалась. Гвардейцы, охваченные лихорадкой боя, рубили направо и налево. Мятежники не оставались в долгу. Они орудовали копьями, осыпали всадников дротиками и камнями из пращей. Те, кто лишился коней, могли считать себя покойниками.

Единственным, кто в этой мясорубке сохранил подобие здравого рассудка, был Кельва. Командир Демонов наскоро подсчитал, что под его командованием осталось больше местного сброда, чем наемников. С таким воинством машрапурскую гвардию, даже похудевшую почти вдвое и обезглавленную, не одолеть.

Солдат погиб. Кельва искренне жалел об этом. Этот офицер был одним из немногих благородных, кого он не презирал.

_Если бы он только выбрал более подходящее время, чтобы покинуть мир живых! На то, что его дружки закончат жизнь свиданием с палачом, мне плевать. Но то, что я положил своих людей ни за что, никуда не годится. Кто теперь заплатит вторую половину денег, что нам обещали? Ангел Истока? _

По всему выходило, что в Машрапуре ему больше делать нечего, и Кельва передал своим сержантам приказ об отступлении.

Предстояла непростая задача - выбраться из города, не растеряв остатки отряда, потом - переправиться через Вентрийское море. А там можно предложить свой меч тантрийцам или датианам. Восточные королевства вечно воюют друг с другом, а теперь, когда Горбен расправился с мятежниками, а заодно разделал под орех наашанитов, отряд наемных воинов без работы не останется.

Он уже прикидывал, кто из контрабандистов сколько запросит за срочную доставку в Вентрию. Но никакие планы и расчеты не могли смыть досаду и горечь поражения. Дважды ему давался шанс стать чем-то большим, и оба раза все сорвалось из-за нелепой случайности.

Проклятье, неужели он слишком многого хотел от этой жизни? Ведь не о королевском же троне он мечтал! Набить кошель золотом так, чтобы хватило на собственный дом в Дренане, купить дворянское звание, чтобы его детям не пришлось ломать шапку, когда мимо проезжает какой-нибудь титулованный пустозвон. И еще - слава самого удачливого капитана наемников, чтобы песни сочиняли о нем, Кельве, а не о крестьянине с топором.

«И я еще добьюсь своего!» свирепо обещал себе Кельва. «Еще не знаю как, но обязательно добьюсь!»

На него кинулся гвардеец. Отразив удар кавалерийской сабли мечом, Кельва размозжил лицо врага ударом щита, потом полоснул его по ногам, добил точным ударом в горло и зашагал дальше. Звон оружия и крики повстанцев, слишком поздно обнаруживших, что задумали наемники, становились все тише, пока не остались позади.

_Пусть умирают, как хотят. Их участь меня больше не касается, _сказал он себе.

И все же Кельва не оборачивался назад, пока не оказался в порту.


	20. Глава 19

**19.**

Пламя, вспыхнувшее в городе, догорало. Улицы опустели, то здесь, то там валялись трупы – повстанцы, стража, немногие ополченцы, и множество простых машрапурцев, оказавшихся между молотом и наковальней. Солнце потихоньку закатывалось за горизонт, придавая небу зловеще-багровый окрас, длинные тени погребальным саваном скрыли последствия жестокой резни.

Волна кровавого хаоса, охватившая весь город, не затронула неприметный подвал, где, как паук в центре паутины, сидел Фестиан.

- Вернулся? – такими словами встретил он Шипа по прозвищу Желтоглазый. – Отлично. У Принца для тебя есть еще одно поручение.

- На этот раз я могу взять _свой_ арбалет?

- Да хоть всю коллекцию! - Фестиан скрыл улыбку. Желтоглазый был готов сидеть на хлебе и воде, лишь бы не расставаться со своей коллекцией луков и дротиков. Это было его единственной слабостью, и Фестиан, как знаток старинного оружия, не мог не посочувствовать такому увлечению Шипа.

А тем временем на другом конце города немолодой вельможа торопил слуг, чтобы поскорее несли парадное облачение. Ему нужно было попасть во дворец, так чтобы главный казначей его не опередил.

Первый министр Машрапура был очень осторожным человеком. Он никогда не выходил из дома без вооруженного эскорта. Охране и доверенным слугам он платил полуторное жалование, но не потому, что был щедр; он просто не хотел, чтобы у кого-то из них появился повод желать ему безвременной кончины. Фестиану пришлось нелегко, прежде чем он нашел в окружении министра человека, который бы ненавидел его лютой ненавистью. Его жену Эвейорду.

Молодая аристократка, вышедшая замуж за человека вдвое старше, к тому же вечно находившегося в разъездах, изнывала от скуки, пока не повстречалась с поэтом Зибеном. У золотоволосого красавчика уже тогда была репутация повесы, но Эвейордой поэт увлекся всерьез. Настолько, что совсем утратил осторожность, и о его похождениях узнал весь город. Вернувшись из поездки в Вагрию и узнав о своем позоре, министр послал шайку наемников убить Зибена. Тому еле-еле удалось унести ноги. Прошло много лет, но женщина так и не простила мужу попытки убить своего любовника. Фестиан, дождавшись дня рождения Эвейорды, преподнес ей в дар шкатулку с изящной шпилькой-кинжалом, а потом сделал несколько осторожных намеков. Женщина поняла оружейника с полуслова, и теперь каждый вздох ее мужа немедленно становился известным Принцу Воров.

Первый министр дождался, пока ему сообщат о провале мятежа, собрался и отправился во дворец, дабы лично засвидетельствовать регенту свое почтение. По дороге вельможу подкараулили полсотни хорошо вооруженных оборванцев. Они смели конную охрану, вытащили министра из портшеза и забили его до смерти. Эвейорда, узнав об этом от чудом уцелевшего слуги, закрыла лицо руками и безмолвно удалилась в свои покои. Только оставшись одна и скрыв лицо под траурно-черным покрывалом, она позволила себе широко улыбнуться и шепотом поблагодарить Принца Воров за то, что он сдержал слово.

Первый министр был не единственным в списках, которые лежали на столе у Фестиана. Были и другие – дворяне, купцы, несколько богатых иностранцев. Шипы орудовали по всему Машрапуру. Вряд ли в ближайшие десять лет им представилась бы настолько благоприятная обстановка для «работы».

Глаза Фестиана лихорадочно блестели, когда он выслушал последние доклады Шипов. Бои уже практически прекратились, но порядок в городе еще не навели – гвардейцы слишком измождены.

«Осталось совсем немного. Еще чуть-чуть прибраться», подумал он, и усталым голосом отдал последние распоряжения:

- Желтоглазый, Паленый, Трехрукий, Болтун, Дикарь – за мной! Остальные — по домам!

Эскорт из пятерых Шипов оказался не лишним. Дважды их пытались остановить гвардейцы, один раз из переулка выскочил отряд мятежников.

Найдя знакомый дом, Фестиан подал Шипам знак «исчезните», а сам забарабанил в дверь, нарочито громко дыша, как будто ему пришлось бежать.

- Это я, господа! У меня скверные новости! Откройте скорее!

Он подождал, потом снова постучал.

- Откройте, господа, умоляю, это очень важно!

Дверь приоткрылась. Фестиан поспешно продемонстрировал солдату, стоявшему у входа, пустые руки.

- Это всего лишь оружейник. Впустите его, - приказал заговорщик. Фестиан перешагнул через порог.

- В чем дело, оружейник? – надменно спросил Камзол.

Вместо ответа Фестиан бросился на пол, а на солдат, не ожидавших подвоха, посыпались стрелы Шипов. Кто-то оказался осторожнее или опытнее других, и вскинул к плечу арбалет. Дротики Трехрукого пригвоздили охранника к стене.

Шипы ворвались в дом, и началась резня. Оставшись без охраны, ошеломленные и испуганные заговорщики стали легкой добычей. Только Камзол успел выхватить меч – такой же позолоченный и бесполезный, как и его владелец. Дикарь легко ушел от неуклюжего выпада дворянина и свалил его тычком в висок.

Чернильные Пятна, забившийся под стол, жалко скулил. Болтун резко ударил мечом сверху вниз.

- Все равно у этого гуся совсем не было вкуса, - высказался Паленый, и вытер окровавленное лезвие плащом убитого Камзола.

Раздав Шипам по мешочку с золотом, Фестиан велел:

- Теперь можете расходиться по домам. На сегодня все. Можете считать, что Принц вами доволен.

Он не испытывал жалости ни к кому из погибших. Заключать сделки с Принцем Воров было почти так же опасно, как с Князем Тьмы. Тот, кто на такое решался, должен был быть готов, что цена окажется выше, чем он ожидал.

Да, мятеж мог увенчаться успехом. _Мог._ Но в планы Принца это не входило. Поэтому, выполнив в точности все, о чем он договаривался с Солдатом, дальше ночной король Машрапура стал действовать по своему усмотрению.

А регент, если верить «глазам и ушам» во дворце, уже распорядился устроить грандиозный бал в честь победы над мятежниками. О черни тоже не забыли – для них выкатили на рыночную площадь бочки с дешевым вином. Пускай напьются как свиньи и думать забудут о мятеже.

Пусть регент радуется, пока может. Рано или поздно ему придется подсчитать свои потери, понять, что он лишился в пламени мятежа почти всех влиятельных друзей – и надолго оставить мысли о том, чтобы лезть в дела Принца Воров.


	21. Глава 20

**20.**

Риалл добрался до палатки, когда заходящее солнце исчезло за деревьями, напоследок окрасив верхушки в красный цвет. Впервые за две недели он чувствовал приятную тяжесть в желудке после ужина.

Лишь одно угнетает новобранцев больше, чем бесконечная чистка доспехов и ходьба строем — это армейский паек. Хорошо, когда можно как-то разнообразить скудный рацион из вяленого мяса и овсяной каши, но в походе такая возможность выпадает нечасто, особенно если находишься на вражеской территории. Сегодня отряду повезло - на тропу выскочила испуганная косуля, и Карда тут же ее подстрелила. Ужин приготовил Хореб, который радовался любой возможности продемонстрировать свои поварские таланты. Его детство прошло в трактире. В отдаленном будущем ему грезилось такое же заведение, и он сам, стоящий за стойкой. Хореб уже и дом подходящий подыскал, и теперь старательно копил серебряные монеты, пренебрегая немудреными солдатскими развлечениями.

Риалл протянул руку к вещмешку, достал фляжку и в три глотка уничтожил остаток дневной порции воды. Вытерев рот рукавом и сыто рыгнув, солдат забросил пустую флягу обратно в мешок.

Петраса назначили в караул, Дегану досталось дежурство по кухне, так что до поры до времени палатка была в полном распоряжении Риалла. Забросив один сапог в угол палатки и с трудом избавившись от второго, солдат принялся растирать усталые ноги, как вдруг входной полог откинулся и в палатку просунулась взъерошенная голова Варада.

- Можно с тобой поговорить?

- Если это один из твоих розыгрышей… - густые брови Риалла сошлись на переносице.

В любом отряде непременно найдется человек, который думает, что у него есть чувство юмора. Варад был еще сравнительно безобидным. Риалл слышал об одном малом из Дросс-Пурдола, который решил, что верх остроумия — подрезать кому-нибудь подпругу. Увы, солдат, упавший с коня, не смог оценить шутку по достоинству – он сломал шею. Незадачливого остряка исполосовали плетьми и вышибли со службы, не заплатив жалования, и все считали, что он еще легко отделался.

- Нет-нет-нет, на сегодня больше никаких розыгрышей, - как-то слишком поспешно даже на неискушенный взгляд Риалла, запротестовал Варад.

- «Больше»? - Только теперь Риалл разглядел, что под правым глазом отрядного шутника наливался сочной синевой роскошный синяк. - Что, уже от кого-то досталось?

- У парней совсем нет чувства юмора, - пожаловался Варад.

- А ты как думал? Смерть смотрит в глаза, сатулы сидят за каждым кустом, а тебе все шуточки шутить? - уже беззлобно ответил бывший крестьянин. – Скажи спасибо, что отделался только синяком.

- Ох уж эти парни в доспехах и шлемах! – посетовал Варад. - У них даже слова утешения звучат, как угроза.

- «У них»? А ты тогда кто, чудо в перьях?

- Я не то имел в виду! – покраснел Варад.

- «Не то»! Эх, Варад, Варад, вечно с тобой беда – языком треплешь ловко, а мозги не поспевают, - сказал Риалл. – Ты не ходи вокруг да около, говори, зачем пришел. Или сразу проваливай. Потому как если я пойму, что тебе на ночь глядя нечем заняться... - Риалл недвусмысленным жестом взвесил на ладони только что снятый сапог.

Варад заторопился:

- Я вот о чем хотел спросить. Почему ты решил пойти в солдаты?

Риалл оцепенел от неожиданности.

_«Почему ты решил пойти в солдаты, Ри?» _

Всякий раз, когда какая-нибудь мелочь напоминала ему об отце, в голове назойливой мухой звучал этот вопрос.

Отец Риалла всю жизнь работал как вол. Будь мир устроен по справедливости, он непременно разбогател бы, но жизнь такова, что работают одни, а богатеют другие. Все, чем он располагал - это старый дом и небольшой клочок земли. Дохода с земли едва хватало, чтобы прокормить его самого с женой и двух сыновей, старший из которых уже успел жениться. Не помогало и то обстоятельство, что сыновья друг с другом не ладили. Риалл презирал старшего брата, при каждом удобном случае обзывая его слабаком. Тиллан отвечал полной взаимностью, видя в Риалле забияку, от которого только и жди неприятностей. Как отец не бился, пытаясь все исправить, заставить их помириться или хотя бы вызнать подноготную их давней ссоры, его старания были напрасны. Братья молчали, как немые.

А когда отцу было пятьдесят с лишним лет, жизнь нанесла ему еще один удар исподтишка — он тяжело заболел. Сначала показалось, что это обычная простуда, но с каждым днем становилось все хуже. Он исхудал и осунулся, щеки ввалились, вокруг глаз появились темные круги. Больно и страшно было смотреть на этого еще недавно сильного и крепкого человека, которому никто больше сорока пяти не давал. За каких-то две недели хворь изглодала его так, что он превратился в изможденную тень. Лекарь, приехавший из соседней деревни, осмотрев больного, только руками развел и сказал, что его познания здесь бессильны. Он даже не стал брать плату за визит.

Чувствуя приближение смерти, старый крестьянин позвал к себе сыновей, чтобы проститься с ними. Никто не слышал, о чем они говорили за закрытыми дверями, но после похорон соседи стали замечать перемены. Раньше братья часто ругались, орали друг на друга так, что на соседней улице было слышно, а теперь даже голос друг на друга никогда не повышали. Все восприняли это как должное – смерть близких примиряет даже врагов. Только их мать, разом постаревшая после ухода мужа, словно болезнь сказалась и на ней, знала правду. Она не была обманута напускным спокойствием братьев, кожей чувствуя волны враждебности, поднимавшиеся всякий раз, стоило Тиллану с Риаллом оказаться в одной комнате, понимала, чего им стоит общаться друг с другом, как ни в чем не бывало. Но сор из избы выносить не стала. Даже ее невестка, молодая жена Тиллана, оставалась в полном неведении.

Дела в хозяйстве при таком разладе в семье лучше не становились. А тут еще два года подряд были неурожайными, не иначе как сам враг рода человеческого удружил. Сначала посевы побило градом, а через год большую часть урожая уничтожила саранча. Перед деревенскими недвусмысленно замаячила угроза голода. И когда в селение приехал офицер-вербовщик из Дросс-Дельноха, объезжавший Скодию в поисках крепких парней. Риалл пришел в зал собраний и при свидетелях поставил крестик на листке пергамента.

Он был не единственным в селе, кто решил попытать счастья, записавшись в армию, но остальные, отслужив положенные два года, поспешили вернуться домой, а Риалл остался. Солдатское ремесло оказалось не хуже и не лучше других. С парнями из своего десятка он ладил куда лучше, чем со старшим братом, армейский паек, хоть и однообразный, оказался вполне сносным, а муштра – не тяжелее, чем ежедневный рабский труд на клочке земли.

- Риалл?

Голос Варада вернул его к настоящему.

- Извини, я просто задумался. Так о чем ты спрашивал?

- Почему ты решил стать солдатом?

Риалл уклончиво спросил:

- Зачем тебе это? – Объяснять ему совсем не хотелось.

_Разве может мальчишка вроде Варада понять, __что за груз лежит у тебя на душе? Где ему понять, что такое застарелая ненависть двадцатилетней выдержки? Или клятва, не позволяет выяснить отношения с братом раз и навсегда? _

Варад снова покраснел – теперь он был совсем не похож на отрядного шутника. И стал сбивчиво объяснять. Как оказалось, Варад, выходец из зажиточной семьи, записался в армию, чтобы произвести впечатление на девушку.

- Она всегда считала, что у меня ветер в голове. А я хотел, чтобы она увидела, чего я стою на самом деле, без отцовских денег.

Риалл усмехнулся:

- И поэтому сбежал в армию?

- Теперь и ты надо мной смеешься, - обиделся Варад.

Риалл покачал головой:

- Вовсе нет. Солдатское ремесло выбирают по разным причинам, большинство – по куда менее веским, чем у тебя.

- Не знаю, стал я солдатом или еще нет, - вздохнул Варад. - На моем счету пока что нет ни одного сатула.

- Одного ты ранил, я сам видел.

- Ранил – не убил.

- Ты просто не успел, - утешил его Риалл. - Кайдорец оказался рядом с ним раньше.

- Ага, и перерезал ему горло, как курице. Вжик, и готово. Риалл, он что, ничего не чувствует?

- Все опытные вояки так могут. Они как бы отстраняются от битвы, их руки и ноги работают сами. Они не обращают внимания на боль и не замечают крови и ран. А после боя могут чертыхаться, порезавшись во время бритья. Так что никакие они не берсерки, а такие же люди, как я и ты.

- Я так никогда не смогу, правда?

- Когда я в первый раз убил, меня чуть наизнанку не вывернуло, - легко солгал бывший крестьянин. - Я привык, и ты привыкнешь. А на Кайдорца с Лучницей не оглядывайся. Они не такие, как мы. - Риалл положил руку на плечо молодому солдату: - Я знаю, ты не боишься смерти. Но, оставшись в деревне, от смерти не спрячешься. Бури, наводнения и чума не разбирают, крестьянин ты или солдат, они косят всех без разбора. И про разбойников не забудь – чем они лучше сатулов? Нет, если уж рисковать жизнью, лучше делать это, когда на тебе доспехи, а вокруг - товарищи, готовые прикрыть тебе спину.

Варад ушел, немного успокоившись, с благодарной улыбкой на лице, но Риаллу было неспокойно. Ему очень некстати вспомнился четвертый обитатель палатки, мальчишка, который был не старше Варада. Риалл помотал головой, как вол, отмахивающийся от мух, чтобы избавиться от непрошеного и неприятного воспоминания, и вознес короткую молитву, чтобы Вараду повезло больше.

_Присмотри за этим молодым дуралеем, Исток. Не дай ему пропасть. Мир уж как-нибудь не рухнет от парочки плохих шуток._


	22. Глава 21

**21. **

Гнилостно-зеленое свечение вокруг полупрозрачной фигуры злого духа соприкоснулось с сияющими линиями магической решетки, и немедленно отпрянуло. Лицо, искаженное от ненависти и боли, заколыхалось в воздухе.

- Я вырву тебе глаза, ведьма, и заставлю съесть их!

Мириэль знала, что пытается сделать ее противник. Испытывает защиту на прочность, ищет слабые точки, чтобы ударить по ним. Вот почему все наставления о магии твердят, что магические фигуры должны быть идеальными.

Волшебница произнесла несколько слов на языке давно исчезнувшего племени, и защитное поле уплотнилось, отбросив духа назад.

- Сначала доберись до меня!

- Ты не сможешь удерживать меня вечно, ведьма! - изрыгая проклятия, призрак снова врезался в магическую стену, но проломить защиту ему было не под силу.

- Что ты знаешь о власти, жалкая тень демона? Я сражалась со слугами Хаоса, когда ты еще не родился! – говорят, что неразумно вступать в спор с порождениями зла. Но Мириэль была слишком стара, чтобы такой пустяк мог нарушить ее концентрацию. - Не пытайся противостоять мне! Ты мертв, тебе нет места в этом мире!

Костлявые пальцы духа обратились в скрюченные когти. Призрак усилил нажим – и длинный коготь преодолел внешнюю границу защитного поля.

- Я говорил тебе, ведьма! У тебя нет власти надо мной! - Мириэль нахмурилась и снова усилила защиту.

Еще до ритуала она представляла, сколько времени может потребоваться, чтобы нащупать тонкие, но очень прочные магические нити, связавшие проклятое оружие и темного духа. Попробуешь просто уничтожить клинок – и призрак вырвется на свободу. Но Мириэль недооценила противника. Прощупывая кинжал заклятиями познания, она обнаружила, что узел чиадзийской магии был запутан до полной неразборчивости. Да и призрак оказался на удивление сильным и зловредным. Он продолжал тянуть к ней мертвенно-бледные пальцы, его когти вязли в защитном поле, но упрямо продвигались все дальше.

- Ты меня не остановишь! – зарычал призрак.

Мириэль испытывала одно заклинание за другим, словно подбирала ключ к замку. Метод проб и ошибок был долгим и утомительным, и все же он оказался более результативным, чем предыдущие. Мириэль удалось завершить анализ структуры заклинания. Впрочем, результат ее не слишком обрадовал. Основа заклинания, впечатанного в кинжал, была до гениальности проста и практически неуязвима для контрчар, как те узоры, которые использовали шаманы Вечного Льда, чтобы воздвигать снежные крепости. В тот раз ей пришлось обрушивать стены с помощью грубой силы. Теперь все будет еще сложнее – шаманы не прибегали к помощи темных духов.

Сгусток концентрированной воли обрушился на серебряный кинжал, как таран. За первым ударом последовал второй и третий; серебристое лезвие покрылось сеткой трещин, задымилась и вспыхнула рукоять. Вторым зрением Мириэль видела, как одна за другой лопаются нити, связывающие темный дух с кинжалом. Еще удар - и кинжал разбился на куски, как стеклянный, металлические осколки забарабанили по защитному полю. Последняя колдовская нить натянулась и лопнула, призрак вырвался на свободу, протягивая к Мириэль скрюченные пальцы. Но сработало скрытое заклинание-трамплин, и он с леденящим кровь воплем унесся в Пустоту.

_Это — лишь половина победы. Мне предстоит еще одно сражение. На этот раз - на чужой территории._

Мириэль зажмурила глаза и позволила своей душе покинуть тело. Пещера, факелы и магическая фигура исчезли, сменившись свинцово-серым небом и безжизненными скалами Пустоты.

* * *

_«Пустота негостеприимна к смертным»,_ говорил Кеса-хан, первый наставник юной Мириэль в искусстве волшебства. _«Это обитель пропащих душ. Груз грехов не позволяет им достичь рая, они полны бессильной ненависти и готовы разорвать любого, кто попадется им на серых тропах». _

За пятьсот лет духовные путешествия стали для нее привычными, и какие бы опасности не ждали ее на этот раз, Мириэль была готова встретить их во всеоружии. Черные с проседью волосы скрылись под шлемом, на плечи легла серебряная кольчуга, на поясе материализовались обоюдоострый меч и кинжал.

У призрака хватило ума не дожидаться ее, а раствориться в сером тумане. Мириэль соткала поисковое заклинание, отправив его по астральному следу сбежавшего. И ждала, пока мягкая пульсация в висках не подсказала ей, что незримый соглядатай добился своего.

Странным было это преследование – Мириэль шла по дорогам, не нанесенным ни на одну карту, по следу, который существовал только у нее в голове. Во время пути на нее несколько раз нападали. Трое пустоглазых воинов с кривыми саблями, что при жизни были наашанскими пиратами, затаились у перекрестка двух бесконечных дорог. По пути через мертвый лес Мириэль пришлось уничтожить нескольких крыс-переростков и гигантских пауков, а у разрушенной башни она столкнулась с призраком палача.

Мириэль чувствовала, что дистанция между ней и бывшим узником кинжала сокращается, когда хлопки огромных крыльев возвестили о появлении куда более опасной твари. На тропинке, преградив ей дорогу, приземлился серый дракон.

_Демон, порожденный пустотой. Проклятие магов и мистиков._ Многоопытная Мириэль читала об этих созданиях, но встречаться с ними ей еще не приходилось.

От плевка темного пламени, выпущенного драконом Пустоты, Мириэль увернулась не без труда, пожертвовав затлевшим плащом. Ответный удар оставил на плече дракона лишь глубокую царапину. Он зарычал, хлестнув хвостом, и снова волшебница чудом успела пригнуться.

Короткое заклинание окутало меч голубым пламенем, и Мириэль скользнула вперед. Раз за разом она уворачивалась от острых, как серпы, когтей, готовых разорвать ее на части, а когда дракон Пустоты вновь выдохнул огонь, создала магический щит прямо у него в пасти, заставив монстра поперхнуться. Лапы и бока чудовища покрылись болезненными ранами, дракон лишился нескольких когтей и потерял кончик хвоста. Но и сама Мириэль была вымотана до предела. Дракон был очень, очень быстр, и первый же пропущенный удар мог стать для нее последним.

_Пора изменить тактику…_

Мириэль подбросила меч в воздух. Подчиняясь магической команде, он начал вращаться вокруг своей оси, а потом разделился на двадцать одинаковых клинков. Светящиеся мечи закрутились, как крылья мельницы, разрубая все на своем пути, пока хлопок гигантских крыльев не смел их, как рой назойливых насекомых. Мечи-двойники исчезли, а оригинал находился между драконьих лап, вне пределов досягаемости волшебницы.

Когда дракон присел для прыжка, чтобы покончить с дерзкой добычей, в левой руке Мириэль материализовалось копье с белым древком и наконечником из вороненой стали. Увернувшись от двойного удара передних лап, она вогнала копье прямо в открытую пасть дракона. Тут же с ее рук сорвалась белая молния, которая пробежала по древку и взорвалась. Во все стороны полетели кровавые ошметки, обломки черепа и выбитые зубы. С драконом Пустоты было покончено.

Отдышавшись и подобрав меч, Мириэль возобновила поисковое заклинание.

_Даже если он спрячется в Аду, я до него доберусь! _


	23. Глава 22

**22. **

Поглощенные разговором, Варад и Эстин не обратили внимания на высокую фигуру, что притаилась за деревом недалеко от палатки и слышала каждое слово.

Бар Эстин мог бы устроить им разнос, напомнить, что в походе нужно быть бдительнее, нельзя полагаться только на часовых. Но его мысли были далеки от поддержания дисциплины и порядка. Офицера грызла досада, что он не заметил проблем Варада, обманутый маской отрядного остряка.

Он еще помнил время, когда все было по-другому.

* * *

Риалл, кул с простоватым лицом крестьянина, обратил на себя внимание Эстина, как только прибыл из учебного лагеря с последним пополнением. Офицер несколько раз ловил на себе его взгляд. Кул словно хотел о чем-то заговорить, но не решался. Потеряв терпение, Эстин припер его к стенке и не отставал, пока новобранец не выложил ему, в чем дело.

Выяснилось, что не все в родной деревне Риалла приветствовали его решение податься в армию. Особенно усердствовал деревенский кузнец.

- Рассказал, что у него был брат, который тоже когда-то пошел в солдаты. Ну и погиб в первом же бою, - лицо Риалла потемнело при воспоминании о неприятном разговоре. - Замахнулся мечом, да так и застыл на месте. А сатул медлить не стал. Так он и погиб.

- Кузнец думал, с тобой случится то же, что с его братом? - Устав четко регламентировал, что полагается за паникерство и подрыв боевого духа. Эстин пожалел, что эти пункты нельзя было применить к гражданским.

- Он сказал, рубить деревянные колоды – это одно, а живого человека – совсем даже другое.

Риалл не спраздновал труса, он все равно подписал контракт, но рассказ кузнеца все-таки оказал ему медвежью услугу - заставил сомневаться, хватит ли у него духу убить, если дойдет до дела. Думая, что товарищи его засмеют, Риалл решил обратиться к старшему офицеру.

Бар Эстин отнесся к сомнениям кула с пониманием и сочувствием.

- Каждому из нас приходится пройти испытание кровью, солдат. Я рад, что ты сам заговорил об этом.

Офицер понимал, что одним подбадриванием тут не обойтись. Страх, который кузнец поселил в душе солдата, лучше задушить сразу, пока он не пустил корни.

_Дун Варгис советовал отправлять новобранцев-горожан на бойню и заставить каждого зарезать свинью, чтобы проверить, не боятся ли они крови. Но Риалл – крестьянин, для него такая проверка не годится. Зарежет и глазом не моргнет._

Когда пришел приказ выследить и уничтожить шайку бандитов, которая бесчинствовала в предгорьях, Эстин вопреки здравому смыслу взял зеленого новичка с собой. Уже на третий день разведчикам повезло - они схватили невезучего разбойника, отставшего от шайки, когда его лошадь сломала ногу. Побои и угрозы пустить в ход каленое железо довольно быстро вытащили из пленника все, что тот знал. Тогда Эстин подозвал к себе Риалла.

- Ты, верно, слышал, что пленных положено тащить в расположение ближайшего гарнизона, и там уже пускай их судят?

- Ну да.

- А хочешь знать, почему в рейдах на это правило смотрят сквозь пальцы? – спросил Эстин, и тут же сам ответил на этот вопрос: – Пленный – это обуза. Провозишься с ним — упустишь остальных.

Эстин ушел, оставив Риалла наедине со связанным разбойником и предупредив, что отряд выступает через четверть часа. Когда он вернулся, Риалл уже успел очистить свой меч от крови.

Рейд закончился. Потрепанный, но непобежденный отряд вернулся в Дросс-Дельнох. Бар Эстин нашел Риалла в трактире.

- Ну что, воин, сомнения больше не мучают? – спросил он, подсев к бывшему крестьянину. Вместо ответа тот спросил невпопад:

- Бар Эстин, я ведь не говорил вам, что жена моего брата родом из сожженной деревни?

- Нет. Что случилось, разбойники?

- Они самые. Кавалерийский разъезд увидел дым. Они пришли вовремя, чтобы отогнать налетчиков, но деревню было уже не спасти.

Офицер скривился:

- Обычное дело. Эти стервецы мастерски выбирают время, а мы приходим к шапочному разбору.

- Знаю, но я не о том хотел поговорить. В наших горах жить нелегко – бури, засухи, град, неурожай. Мы учим детей, что в Скодийских горах живут стойкие, закаленные люди, горожанам до нас далеко! – Риалл поднял голову от кружки с пивом, его глаза горели. – Где была эта сила, когда пришли разбойники? Почему деревенские не дали им отпор? Почему они только и могли, что бестолково метаться среди горящих домов, пытаясь найти убежище?

Эстин ничего не сказал. Он знал, что самое лучшее сейчас – дать кулу выговориться.

- Когда я представил себе, что разбойники явились в мою деревню, прикончить эту мразь оказалось не сложнее, чем свернуть шею курице.

* * *

Да, хорошее было время. Когда погиб его прежний отряд, все изменилось. И теперь кул-новобранец пришел со своими сомнениями к Риаллу, а не к нему.

_Неужели я настолько сдал? _

Бар Эстин вернулся к своей палатке, где ждал Хореб. Выслушав доклад разведчика, офицер ждал, что тот отсалютует и уйдет, но Хореб медлил.

- Ну? Что еще?

- Это насчет Карды.

- Что она натворила?

- Ничего. Об этом-то я и хотел поговорить. Бар Эстин, скажите честно, за те дни, что Карда путешествовала с нами, сделала она хоть что-нибудь, за что солдату положены взыскания или наряды вне очереди?

Эстин с неохотой был вынужден признать, что по большому счету ни к чему не придерешься.

- Вы несправедливы к Лучнице, бар Эстин, - горячо сказал разведчик. - Вы цепляетесь к ней без причин, только потому, что она женщина. Я не раз слышал, что вы думаете о женщинах-воительницах, и смолчал бы. Но вы же ставите под удар весь отряд! У нас и так недостает сплоченности, а ваше недоверие к Лучнице делает все только хуже. Кайдорец уже на ее стороне, а не на вашей. Он помалкивает, но я-то не слепой.

- Ты тоже на ее стороне? - вспылил Эстин.

- Нет, командир. Я на вашей стороне, - ответил Хореб таким тоном, что гнев ветерана сразу испарился. - Помните, вы сами просили говорить вам, если опять начнете вести себя глупо?

- Помню, - Эстин перевел дух, стараясь успокоиться. - Извиняться перед ней я не буду.

- Не думаю, что Карде нужны извинения. Просто относитесь к ней, как к одному из нас. Солдаты это сразу почувствуют.

- Как к одному из вас? – проворчал офицер уже более добродушным тоном. - Что, и на дежурство по кухне ее ставить?

Глаза Хореба озорно блеснули:

- А вы попробуйте! Вот увидите, бар Эстин, она вас еще удивит!


	24. Глава 23

**23. **

Ловко перескакивая с одного камня на другой, Мириэль обследовала одинокую скалу, куда ее привело заклятье поиска. Чутье подсказывало, что долгая погоня заканчивается.

Зная, что сбежавший призрак был где-то неподалеку, она ждала удара из засады, но нападения так и не последовало. Тогда, усилив голос простеньким заклинанием, Мириэль выкрикнула:

- Если ты думал, что можешь спрятаться от меня в горах, то заблуждался!

_Молчишь? Хорошо. Посмотрим, долго ли ты продержишься!_

На скальный выступ обрушился удар молнии, во все стороны полетели камни.

- Я сотру эту скалу в порошок, если понадобится. Выходи!

Высокий воин выступил из тени высохшего дерева, наконец-то позволив себя рассмотреть. Лишь теперь Мириэль открылась вся глубина его падения. Право носить серые кафтаны с черными кушаками и кривые мечи было дано только одному из чиадзийских воинских кланов, всем прочим это строго-настрого запрещалось.

- Не стоило выслеживать меня в Пустоте, ведьма! - глумливо крикнул призрак, - Ты слишком долго бродила по Тропам Мертвых. Я чувствую, что твои силы на исходе.

- У меня появились бы причины беспокоиться, будь передо мной истинный раджни, - отрезала волшебница. - Но ты был слишком слаб духом, чтобы противостоять злу.

_Раджни. _Да, _э_то многое объясняло - почему у нее ушло столько сил на поддержание магического барьера, или уверенность, с которой призрак ориентировался в Пустоте. Как же все-таки _случилось, что один из раджни настолько опустился? Что заставило его предать все, чему учили в Ри-ашоне?_ Мириэль знала, что нынешним раджни далеко до героев, сражавшихся в Войне Демонов, но ей горько было осознавать, что древний орден мог до такой степени деградировать.

- Вздор! Я был достаточно силен, чтобы отринуть запреты заплесневелых стариков-монахов! Каждый удар моего меча оплачивался звонким золотом, и я ни в чем себе не отказывал.

- И куда тебя завел этот «славный» путь? В камеру смертников? У тебя даже право на смерть отняли, не так ли? Чиадзе лишил тебя посмертия, превратив в инструмент, живое орудие Хаоса. Подходящая судьба для такого, как ты.

- Довольно болтать, ведьма! – призрак выхватил кривой меч. Лезвие было черным.

- А что случилось с клинком, который выковали для тебя в Ри-ашоне? - насмешливо спросила Мириэль, парировав первый удар. - Переломился пополам, когда сломался ты сам?

Потом ей пришлось замолчать, отражая удары. К сожалению, бывший раджни был прав – она слишком долго бродила по Пустоте, слишком много растратило сил, и теперь это сказывалось. Отдав инициативу врагу, Мириэль изучала его стиль, подмечая слабые стороны в атаке и защите. У ренегата-раджни были хорошие учителя. Но Путь Клинка, высшую ступень мастерства мечника, он так и не освоил.

_И уже никогда не освоит._

Обманув противника серией ложных выпадов, волшебница резко шагнула вперед, отвела черный клинок в сторону, а потом рукоять ее меча врезалась ему в лицо, ломая зубы. Дух отшатнулся, попытался отбить следующий удар, но неумолимая Мириэль вогнала меч в грудь бывшего раджни, даря ему вторую, окончательную гибель.

Вернувшись в свое тело, Мириэль открыла глаза и тут же почувствовала сильную жажду. Сделав два глотка из фляги, она прижала ладонь к ушибленному плечу, нашептывая исцеляющие заклинания, пока свежий синяк не побледнел.

_Ты могла сжечь его, поразить молнией, придумать сотню других способов прикончить его. Но нет, ты решила устроить поединок! Отец бы не одобрил._

Без злого духа, заключенного в сталь, кинжал был не так опасен, и можно было просто захлопнуть золотую шкатулку, но Мириэль привыкла не откладывать важные дела на потом. Перебарывая усталость, она сотворила на ладони клубок белого пламени, потом властным жестом выбросила руку вперед. Там, где стояла шкатулка с обломками кинжала, расцвел ослепительный огненный шар. Взвилось пламя, пещера наполнилась дымом. Когда огонь погас, от шкатулки осталась лишь лужица расплавленного золота и выжженный круг на полу. Светящиеся линии исчезли; Пламя Эмшараса уничтожало заклинания так же верно, как гранит и металл.

Плечи волшебницы обмякли, все тело гудело от переутомления.

_Я даже не прикасалась к кинжалу, но все равно чувствую себя испачканной. Когда вернусь в храм, нужно будет попросить Устарте провести обряд очищения. Зачем самой возиться с подготовительными церемониями, когда есть подруга-настоятельница?_

* * *

- Ничего не забыл? – спросила волшебница.

- Карты Дельнохских гор, котелок, компас, кремень и кресало, бинты, фляга… - перечислял Реттамлас.

- И это, - Мириэль протянула ему кривой меч в черных лакированных ножнах. - Он принадлежал Железнорукому.

Послушник принял старинный меч и с благодарностью поклонился:

- Клянусь, я сделаю все, чтобы не посрамить это оружие, - он знал, какую честь ему оказали. Железнорукий был из тех Смешанных, что помогли Устарте победить в Последней Войне с Куан-Хадором и основать Храм.

- В это мне охотно верится, - улыбнулась Мириэль. – Теперь о моем обещании доставить тебя в Дельнохские горы. Послезавтра я открою Врата, ты пройдешь через них и окажешься примерно в трех днях пути от дренайского отряда, с которым путешествует Карда. Дальше можно будет найти их по запаху или по следам. Не пользуйся Даром без крайней необходимости. Он у тебя неотшлифован, можешь попасть в беду.

Реттамласа немного обеспокоила непредвиденная задержка. Мириэль пришлось объяснить ему:

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты привлек к себе внимание раньше времени. Сам посуди, что будет, если ты вывалишься из Врат прямо им под ноги? Что они подумают? Ты и так странновато выглядишь, даже для монаха, - Реттамлас был одет в плащ с капюшоном, сшитый таким образом, чтобы замаскировать нечеловеческую природу послушника. Короткую шерсть на руках скрывали перчатки. Устарте и ее первые последователи-Смешанные облачались подобным образом, когда им приходилось путешествовать инкогнито.

- Вам открылось что-то новое в будущем Карды? – спросил послушник.

- Нет, все по-прежнему в тумане. Но мне не нужен пророческий дар, чтобы понять, что поиски угрожают ее жизни, а если Лучница добьется успеха, то в опасности окажется ее душа.

_Ни одна девушка в здравом уме не полюбит Смешанного_, мысль, перехваченная у Реттамласа, ярко полыхнула в ее сознании. _Я мечтаю о невозможном._

Мириэль с неженской силой развернула послушника лицом к себя.

- Послушай меня, дурень! В одном из будущих я видела надирского воина, который полюбит девушку, зная, что она – наполовину пантера. Может быть, такое чудо случится и с тобой. Никогда не теряй надежды, - видя, что ее слова не производят впечатления, колдунья решила зайти с другой стороны. – Конечно, страх остаться с разбитым сердцем – более чем веская причина, чтобы опустить руки, остаться в стороне и позволить ей умереть, - с деланным равнодушием пожала плечами колдунья.

Ругательство, вырвавшееся у послушника, ничуть не смутило Мириэль.

- Это что еще за выражения? Да еще из уст служителя Истока! Кажется, я оказываю Устарте большую услугу, забирая тебя отсюда.


	25. Глава 24

**24. **

Отстояв в карауле свою смену, Грэйг отправился спать. Он надеялся, что соседи по палатке уже уснули - постоянные расспросы о Кайдоре выводили его из себя.

На полпути к палатке он неожиданно для себя наткнулся на Карду. Лучница сидела на поваленном стволе дерева и критически осматривала обломки стрелы в неверном свете бездымного костерка.

- Жаль, мы не в Дельнохе, - сказала она с досадой. - Я бы бороду выдрала старому Перрину, чтобы больше не доверял такую работу ученику!

Грэйг подсел к ней и спросил:

- И как ты определяешь, кто сделал стрелу? - На мечах и доспехах всегда стоит знак оружейника, но он не слышал, чтобы кто-то тратил время, клеймя стрелы. - Тут есть какие-то обозначения, о которых я не знаю?

- Его подмастерье недавно выдержал экзамен на звание мастера и переехал в Кортсвейн. Сам Перрин не испортит оперение, даже если будет мертвецки пьян. Остается только новый ученик.

- Я все равно не вижу причин переживать. Это всего лишь стрела, - пожал плечами Грэйг.

- «Всего лишь стрела», - передразнила его Карда. - А что будет, когда мой колчан опустеет? Я скажу тебе, что. Если только сатулы не поделятся со мной стрелами, придется довольствоваться армейской дешевкой.

Кайдорец заметил, пряча улыбку:

- Для женщины, которая выбрала меч и лук вместо прялки, ты не слишком-то высокого мнения об армии.

- Если бы командовали Эгель и Карнак, ты не услышал бы от меня ни одного дурного слова. Они понимали, на чем можно экономить, а на чем нельзя. И солдат они кому попало не доверяли. А сейчас? Великий Исток, и где только Абалаин выкапывает этих позолоченных ослов? Нужно было создать для них отдельную армию, чтобы только чистила доспехи до блеска, маршировала и устраивала парады. А воюют пускай те, кто умеет.

- Ты говоришь о последней кампании против сатулов?

- Шадак предсказывал, она провалится. И как раз из-за разложения среди командного состава.

- Не он один.

- Шадак предупреждал об этом, когда о вылазке в горы еще никто не помышлял.

- Он ясновидящий?

- Нет, просто очень опытный и прозорливый человек. Мистического дара у него нет.

Грэйг снова призадумался, нет ли Дара у самой Карды. _Или она узнала то, что знает, от монахов из Ордена Мечей?_

- Я много слышал о Шадаке-Охотнике, но все через вторые и третьи руки. Он и вправду был так хорош, как о нем говорили?

Карда вызвала в памяти угловатое лицо Шадака. В тот день она уговорила дать ей урок фехтования. Он пять раз «убил» ее, четыре раза выбил у нее из рук учебный меч. А когда она упомянула, что его считают непревзойденным бойцом, Шадак с легкой усмешкой покачал головой,

_«Каждый человек должен знать свои пределы. Понимать, на что он способен, чего может добиться, если хорошенько постарается, и чего ему никогда не достичь. Я силен в первую очередь потому, что всегда осознавал, в чем мои слабости. Только особые люди способны выйти за рамки, которые им установила природа, удивляя и себя и других. Но они появляются слишком редко, может быть, раз-другой в поколение»._

_«А вам попадались такие?»_

_«Только один. Молодой лесоруб из Скодии. Он в одиночку напал на лагерь, где было сорок разбойников, и заставил их обратиться в бегство. Теперь его все знают под именем Друсс-Легенда». _

Грэйга пробрал озноб от того, как завибрировал голос Лучницы, когда она повторяла слова своего наставника.

_Так вот что тебя грызет. Ты достигла потолка во всем, к чему стремилась, и теперь мечтаешь добиться большего. Стать живой легендой, как Шадак или Друсс. Но как…? _

* * *

Хореб лежал на спине, его лицо было освещено неверным светом маленького светильника под потолком палатки. Он вспоминал прошлый раз, когда их отряд забрался так далеко в Дельнохские горы. Это было во время злополучной последней кампании.

Когда передовые отряды дренаев встретились с сатулами и рассеяли их, дун Пардис, ободренный первыми успехами, повел своих подчиненных дальше. Он игнорировал предупреждения старых солдат, а при малейших признаках неподчинения он угрожал поркой и даже трибуналом. Триумфальное шествие Пардиса по Дельнохским горам закончилось так, как и следовало ожидать - он угодил в засаду. Огромные валуны, сброшенные с высоты, убили и перекалечили множество солдат. За камнями последовал дождь из стрел. Будь на месте Пардиса другой командир, он смог бы удержать солдат от бегства. Но другой командир никогда не попался бы в ловушку.

Дренаи отступали, истекая кровью, а горбоносые воины в белых бурнусах следовали за ними по пятам, вырезая всех отстающих. Контратака Магнуса Хитроплета остановила продвижение сатулов и спасла много жизней, но куда больше навсегда остались в Дельнохских горах.

Дун Пардис предстал перед трибуналом по обвинению преступной халатности, повлекшей гибель солдат, и в трусости перед лицом врага. Благодаря влиятельным родственникам он отделался очень легко. Однако затрещина, полученная от одного из пожилых заслуженных офицеров, стерла улыбку с его лица. Вызов был сделан публично; Пардис не смог бы увильнуть от поединка, не ославив себя трусом. Впрочем, его успокоили тем, что старый ветеран уже давно собирался в отставку, и к тому же был дважды ранен.

Поединок был долгим и изнурительным. К двум незажившим ранам старого служаки прибавилась третья. Пардис уже думал, что победа у него в кармане, когда ветеран, который выдохся меньше, чем показывал, отвел вражеский клинок в сторону и следующим ударом отсек противнику кисть руки. Прежде чем кто-нибудь успел прекратить поединок, офицер подсек Пардису ноги, заставив его рухнуть на колени, схватил за волосы и перерезал горло.

«Это был не поединок, а резня», сказал потом кто-то из придворных. Ветеран только оскалился по-волчьи, «Он привел солдат на бойню, вот я и поступил с ним, как со свиньей».

_Хорошо все-таки, что бар Эстин выжил во время той кампании. Слишком много хороших ребят тогда полегло. _

Хореб зевнул и погасил маленький светильник под потолком палатки. Он надеялся, что сегодня ночью ему снова приснится Несса.

Белокурая дочь мельника слыла первой красавицей и первой гордячкой в округе. Тем женихам, которым не давал от ворот поворот ее отец, отказывала она сама. Хореба ее репутация не отпугнула, и он ждал подходящего момента, чтобы заговорить с ней. Случай представился раньше, чем солдат мог надеяться. Маленький брат Нессы исчез, страшно всех напугав. Говорили уже о том, чтобы послать за известным охотником, у которого были собаки, способные найти след даже на голых камнях. Но Хореб показал, что армейская разведка тоже кое на что годится, отыскав мальчика, который оказался на дне высохшего колодца. Пока отец Нессы устраивал мальчишке заслуженную трепку, у Хореба появилась возможность перекинуться парой слов с неприступной красавицей.

Будущее виделось ему в самых радужных красках. Впереди его ждала отставка, как только накопится достаточно денег, чтобы мельник не считал его безответственным голодранцем и дал благословение на брак с Нессой. Веселая свадьба, с танцами и угощением. Двое сыновей — одному можно оставить трактир, другой наверняка станет солдатом. И дочка, такая же красавица, как Несса. Может, конечно, получиться, как у невезучего дворянина из сказки, который мечтал о наследнике-сыне, а жена исправно рожала ему дочерей. Когда их стало семь, все состояние дворянина ушло на приданое для них. Хореб помолился Истоку, чтобы его миновала такая участь.

Завернувшись в одеяло, разведчик прикрыл глаза и прибег к испытанному средству против бессонницы — вспомнил храм Истока, куда родители водили его по праздникам. У старенького священника было доброе сердце, но его проповеди были способны усыпить даже ангела. От одного воспоминания о дребезжащем голосе старичка, вещавшего о добре и мире, Хореб начал сладко зевать и вскоре заснул.

Ему приснился замечательный сон. Белые облака, зеленая поляна возле ручья и сияющая улыбка Нессы.


	26. Глава 25

**25. **

Фестиана сильно встревожило письмо, доставленное с севера по голубиной почте. «Чиадзийский колдун осквернил мои владения своим гнусным присутствием», писал князь сатулов, «и я желаю увидеть его мертвым». Князь не назвал имени мага, но Фестиан и без того знал, кто решился на безумный поход в Дельнохские горы.

Оружейник поднес клочок бумаги к свече и подождал, пока послание обуглится. Ситуация была не из приятных. С одной стороны - могущественный маг-изгнанник, с другой - князь сатулов. Фестиан в таких случаях предпочитал залезть на дерево, подобно мудрой обезьяне из чиадзийской сказки, и смотреть, как тигр и медведь терзают друг друга.

В тот вечер Фестиан закрыл лавку раньше обычного. Нужно было хорошенько поразмыслить, а думалось ему лучше всего дома, в окружении коллекции старинного оружия.

Вечерние улицы опустели, редкие прохожие не обращали на него никакого внимания, всецело занятые своими делами. Только позеленевшая древняя статуя со стершимся названием, знак того, что Машрапур знавал лучшие времена, проводила спешившего домой оружейника безучастным взглядом.

Пока Фестиан добрался до дома, уже почти стемнело. Отперев дверь и войдя внутрь, он хотел зажечь свечи... и замер, почувствовав острый предмет между лопаток.

- Не шевелись, - раздался в темноте громкий шепот. – Вот так, хорошо. А теперь медленно, очень медленно заложи руки за голову.

Фестиан почувствовал, как его избавили от кинжала и от перевязи с мечом. Потом лезвие, приставленное к спине, исчезло.

- Ты стал неосторожен, Фестиан. А если бы тебе решил нанести визит кто-то другой?

Оружейник рассмеялся:

- Я был бы уже мертв. Но «кто-то другой» не обладает твоим искусством, - он знал, о чем говорит. По машрапурским меркам Фестиан был неплохим бойцом, но против Ирены не устоял бы.

- Льстец, - в голосе Ирены не было ни тени упрека или недовольства. – Ты не представляешь, как я соскучилась по тебе!

- Мы не виделись всего неделю.

- А мне показалось, что прошла вечность. И я намерена наверстать упущенное! - Ирена притянула оружейника к себе, длинные сильные ноги обвились вокруг его талии, горячие губы прижались к его губам.

Сумерки за окном сменились глубокой ночью. Ирена и Фестиан лежали, лишь частично прикрытые скомканной простыней - усталые, довольные, насытившиеся друг другом. Оружейник лениво потянулся к прикроватному столику, чтобы зажечь свечу. Ему хотелось видеть лицо Ирены.

- Фестиан? – она всегда называла его полным именем. Ему это нравилось.

- М-м?

- Я говорила тебе, что ты странный?

- Почему? - спросил он, любуясь при свете свечи красотой Ирены. Ее черные вьющиеся волосы слиплись от пота, чуть раскосые зеленые глаза были полуприкрыты, как у сытой кошки.

- Я никогда не могла понять, что ты за человек, что тебе нужно от этой жизни.

- Думаю, того же, что и всем.

Ирена энергично покачала головой:

- Нет. У остальных простые, понятные желания. Больше денег, больше земли, больше власти. А ты вечно всем доволен. Я могла бы даже заподозрить тебя в отсутствии воображения, но, - в ее голосе проскользнули игривые нотки, - я на личном опыте убедилась, что это не так.

- И я готов снова это продемонстрировать, - Фестиан поцеловал ее в шею, его пальцы протанцевали по ее коже, спускаясь все ниже.

Ирена отстранилась:

- Подожди.

- Что-нибудь не так?

- Все не так. Скажи, скольким Принц Воров разрешает говорить от своего имени?

- Четверым, включая меня, - постельная болтовня вдруг приняла серьезный оборот, и Фестиану это совсем не нравилось.

- Четверым! Один из них – слабоумный, другой – немой, а у третьего вместо мозгов «тантрийская пыльца». Тебе нравится быть в такой компании?

- Нет, но что я могу поделать?

- А мне пришлось вдвое тяжелее остальных, когда я добивалась звания Шипа. Только потому, что я женщина. Разве это справедливо?

Фестиан рассмеялся:

- Хочешь знать мое мнение? Убийца, рассуждающий о справедливости – такой же верх нелепости, как торговец, проповедующий честность.

Попытка отшутиться не возымела действия.

- Фестиан, тебе не нужна тень Принца Воров за плечами. Все только и говорят о том, как ты проявил себя во время мятежа. Даже Шипы.

- И поэтому ты хочешь устранить Принца, а на его место посадить меня? А сама командовать Шипами? – оружейник печально покачал головой. - Ирена, милая, ты знаешь, сколько было попыток устранить Принца Воров?

- Тех, что я знаю? Четыре.

- И что случилось с теми, кто пытался это провернуть? – чуть надавил Фестиан. - Я надеюсь, ты больше ни с кем о своих планах не говорила.

- Что я, по-твоему, дура?

- Нет. Но ты слишком торопишься. У тебя не хватит авторитета, чтобы подчинить себе других Шипов. Но я знаю, как этому помочь. Если ты, конечно, не против прогулки в Дельнохские горы.

Ее зеленые глаза вспыхнули тем особенным светом, какой бывает у охотника, увидевшего на опушке леса кабана невиданных размеров.

- Контракт? У тебя есть для меня кто-то на примете?

- Это — особая дичь, очень опасная. Колдунов тебе убивать еще не приходилось. Зарин Чоу — настоящий мастер, не какой-нибудь торговец приворотными зельями, а его телохранитель-сатул – просто дьявол. Но если убьешь их — ты превзойдешь всех Шипов, и никто не будет сомневаться в твоей компетентности.

- Кто назначил за него цену?

- Это не секрет. Князь сатулов, - ответил Фестиан. - С тех пор, как старый плут Калларк стал нашептывать князю на ухо, он переменился. И все чаще пользуется услугами наемных клинков, чтобы устранять врагов.

Ирена повела обнаженными плечами:

- Пока князь готов оплачивать наши услуги звонким золотом — что с того?

- Еще одно. Я подумал, что тебе стоит об этом знать. Зарин Чоу раньше сотрудничал с Принцем. Так что он осведомлен о методах, которыми пользуются Шипы.

- Я придумаю что-нибудь новое, специально для него.

- Вот и замечательно. Завтра я дам тебе карту, где обозначено, по какому пути пойдет Зарин Чоу. Чиадзе был слишком занят, «убеждая» раба-сатула помочь ему в составлении маршрута, и не подумал, что его могут подслушивать, - объяснил Фестиан. Потом нежно коснулся иссиня-черных прядей и пообещал: - А когда ты вернешься в Машрапур, мы обязательно поговорим о необходимости перемен.


	27. Глава 26

**26.**

- Стать Храмовым Стражем — это большая честь, и величайшая ответственность. Поэтому, согласно древнему закону, прежде чем вы будете допущены в храм, вам предстоит выдержать еще одно, последнее испытание. Вы должны прийти на земли, захваченные дренаями, встретиться с врагами лицом к лицу, и пусть ваши клинки узнают вкус крови неверных. Только тогда вам будет даровано право охранять святыни нашего народа.

Калларк обвел суровым взглядом благоговейно замерших молодых воинов:

- Вечная слава тем, кто сложит голову, но успеет перед этим напоить свою саблю дренайской кровью. И вечный позор тем, кто позволит дренаям захватить себя в плен. Запомните это!

К сожалению, когда бросали жребий, решая, кто будет вести отряд, выбор пал на Бродду, дальнего родича князя и непревзойденного стрелка из лука. Джасин его недолюбливал – то, что при Бродде неотлучно находился Ионан Хромой, который был скорее палачом, чем воином, подтверждало, что дурная репутация Бродды возникла не на пустом месте.

После многодневного путешествия по горным тропам отряд смог обойти стороной дренайские заставы и выйти к приграничному селению, на которое случайно наткнулись высланные вперед разведчики. Оно было построено сравнительно недавно, потому что во время прошлого рейда его еще не было. Для сатулов, которые считали предгорья своей территорией, чтобы на этот счет не думали дренаи, было делом чести сравнять селение с землей.

Но когда сатулы с гиканьем ворвались в деревню, они с изумлением обнаружили, что она пуста.

- Прочешите все дома, загляните в каждый подвал! - приказал Бродда. - Не могли же они все сквозь землю провалиться!

Поиски были безуспешными, пока кому-то не пришло в голову заглянуть в маленькую церковь. У алтаря стоял пожилой священник в синих одеждах, его губы шевелились, шепча молитвы. Воины выволокли старика из церкви и бросили к ногам Бродды.

- Куда все пропали? Отвечай! - рявкнул сатул.

- Исток открыл мне, что предстоит набег, и я смог предупредить односельчан, - с достоинством ответил священник, глядя на воинов в белых бурнусах без малейшего страха. Бродда развернулся к разведчикам, но старик упредил его тираду: - Не наказывай их, сатул Бродда. Твои разведчики видели то, что я хотел.

- ЧТО?!

- Я не наделен властью колдуна Калларка, которого вы почитаете за святого, но у меня хватило сил отвести глаза твоим воинам. Думаю, что Исток простит меня за этот маленький обман.

- ЛЖЕЦ! Если ты на такое способен, как же ты допустил, чтобы тебя схватили?

За священника ответил Налар, который вечно отирался возле Калларка и потому считался самым сведущим в отряде, когда дело касалось, мистических знаний:

- Он должен был оставаться в деревне. Иначе не вышло бы поддерживать иллюзию так долго,

Бродда стоял как оплеванный, его лицо медленно наливалось темной кровью. До него наконец дошло, что его обвели вокруг пальца! И не вражеский военачальник, что простительно, а жрец жалкого Истока!

- Скажи, где они сейчас, и я подарю тебе быструю смерть.

Священник качнул головой:

- Нет.

Бродда вздернул его на ноги и ударил по лицу тыльной стороной ладони:

- Я даю тебе слово. Ты смеешь сомневаться в нем, дренайская собака?

Окровавленные губы старика скривились:

- Разве слово, данное «дренайской собаке», стоит хоть что-то для высокородного сатула?

- Ты горько пожалеешь о своей дерзости, старик! - Бродда подозвал Ионана Хромого: - Он твой. Заставь его говорить.

Палач улыбнулся щербатой улыбкой и стал аккуратно раскладывать свои зловещие инструменты.

- Чего стоите, как пни? – прикрикнул он на своих подручных. – Привяжите его к дереву, чтобы мне было удобнее работать, и разожгите жаровню.

Пока Ионан огнем и железом пытался вытащить из священника, куда делись его односельчане, Бродда разослал вокруг несколько летучих отрядов, на случай если старик солгал, и пропавшие крестьяне прячутся где-нибудь в овраге.

- Я потерял терпение, старик, - процедил Бродда сквозь зубы, когда все, кого он послал, вернулись с пустыми руками. - Твоих людей все равно найдут. Ты только ухудшаешь их участь своим запирательством.

Странно было видеть улыбку на обезображенном лице распятого священника:

- Не найдут… Я трижды… сбивал твоих ищеек… со следа. Ты... проиграл... - Бродда громко закричал, и вонзил саблю в грудь старика. Изо рта священника плеснула кровь, он обмяк в путах, смерть медленно стирала с его лица гримасу боли.

- Слишком быстрая смерть, - бурчал Ионан, протирая свои инструменты ветошью, чтобы избавиться от засохшей крови. – У меня бы он промучился еще несколько часов, и только потом я дал бы ему сдохнуть.

- Это все, о чем ты можешь думать? – взорвался обычно спокойный Налар. - Если эти деревенские грязееды добрались до заставы, сюда уже мчится дренайская кавалерия.

- Надо возвращаться, - сказал кто-то еще. - Мы проехали много дней, чтобы убить одного-единственного старика. Это плохое предзнаменование, запомните мои слова.

Безымянный пророк оказался прав. Когда сатулы возвращались в горы, им на пятки наступали разъяренные дренайские уланы. Несколько человек выбили из седел конные лучники. Джасину, едущему в арьергарде, пришлось скрестить саблю с молодым кавалеристом, который слишком вырвался вперед, забыв об осторожности. Дренай рубился отчаянно, но будущий Страж обманул его финтом и ранил в живот.

После возвращения в столицу даже Бродда был вынужден признать, что Джасин выдержал испытание, хоть поход и оказался неудачным. Но заветная должность Храмового Стража, не принесла Джасину радости. Судьба священника пошатнула фундамент, на котором держался мир юного воина. Старик купил жизни односельчан ценой мучительной смерти.

_Нас учили, что вера в Исток – религия слабых, но кто из воинов моего народа может похвастаться, что встретил смерть достойнее?_

Он подолгу проводил в раздумьях, стал задавать опасные вопросы. И когда костлявый палец Калларка ткнул в него, изобличив в хранении запрещенных книг и в мыслях, неподобающих храмовому служителю, никто из бывших боевых товарищей не высказался в его защиту.

* * *

Джасин проснулся; Калларк, обвинявший его в вероотступничестве, медленно превратился в Зарина Чоу, разгневанного, что раб смеет спать, когда он, Зарин Чоу, голоден.

Оставив чиадзе наедине с завтраком, сатул отошел к ручью, чтобы отскрести котелок травой и песком. Монотонная работа помогала не думать о том, что ему приснилось.

С тех пор, как они с Зарином Чоу пересекли дренайскую границу и углубились в Дельнохские горы, сны превратились в пытку. Джасин заново переживал самые болезненные моменты прошлого, события, которые привели к тому, что появление в родных горах стало равносильно смертному приговору.

_Так зачем мне продолжать цепляться за жизнь? Проще было бы оставить следы для пограничных патрулей, чтобы они могли найти нас. Даже колдун не сможет отбиться от целого отряда._

Чудовищная боль скрутила мускулы Джасина в тугой узел. Так напоминали о своем существовании магические узы, невидимые, но сковавшие его душу прочнее стальных цепей. Боль наносила удар каждый раз, когда Джасин давал волю жажде убить колдуна. Изгнанник вцепился зубами в рукав, чтобы не закричать.

Только смерть могла дать ему свободу. Смерть колдуна-чиадзе — или его собственная. Но предусмотрительный колдун заблаговременно лишил Джасина возможности покончить с собой.

Сатул-изгнанник мог надеяться лишь на то, что клинок или стрела оборвут его безрадостное существование.


End file.
